


The Pack Comes First

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Everyone's alive, I call the Sheriff Andrew, It'll get better, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mpreg Eventually, NO rape or non-con, Scott tries, Scott's an Alpha, Sex, Stiles is Magic, but - Freeform, pack is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: The Hale Pack and the McCall Pack have bordering territories and both can benefit from being affiliated with each other. And the surest way to do that is for a mating between a member of each pack.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alpha McCall. Thank you for coming here to meet with us,” Talia Hale says, sounding and looking regal in spite of being in a clearing deep in the Beacon Hills Preserve

“It’s not like we had a lot of choice, did we?” Scott answers. He’s standing a good twenty feet from her and keeps an eye on her brother, Peter Hale. He’s the pack’s enforcer, who is standing about five feet to the right of her and just a step behind. “You have our packmate. You have my mate,” he snarls and his eyes flash red.

Stiles takes a step forward, standing alongside his alpha. “Calm down, Scotty, we’re getting Allison back. Aren’t we, Alpha Hale?”

“We certainly don’t want to keep her, now that we know she’s a member of your pack,” Talia says. Her hands are clasped in front of her and she looks quite calm. Which isn’t surprising, after all, she was able to sneak up on Allison Argent, a trained hunter, and apparently snatch her off the street without a problem. “We’d just like to discuss how it happened that a hunter ended up on Hale pack territory. And how your entire pack ended up here without any notice. You do understand protocols when entering another pack’s territory, don’t you, Alpha McCall?”

“Yes, of course we understand; we’re a new pack, but we’re not stupid,” Stiles answers for his alpha, who quietly growling next to him. “But please understand that we didn’t know this was any pack’s territory.”

“We grew up here -- that’s why we’re here. We’re here to visit our families. We didn’t know there was a pack established here,” Scott says, looking back and forth between the two Hale pack members.

Stiles smiles, at least briefly. “It’s not like there’s an online directory of werewolf packs. Maybe that’s a good idea, though.” He shrugs and says, “So we’re a new pack and Scott’s bite didn’t come with an instruction manual or anything. And yeah, we know we should have advised the local pack when we arrived, and if we knew there was one, we would have. But there’s no reason for you to be such assholes about it.”

Peter growls, taking another step forward. “It’s plain one of the things you need to learn is respect, little spark.” He shifts enough so that his claws are out and his mouth resembles a bear trap.

Stiles grins and holds up his hand towards Peter as he takes another step forward. And then it’s as though the wolf’s walked into a wall. He snarls and reaches out again, using his claws to swipe the air, but again, he’s stopped and pulls back from the small sparks hanging in the air.

Now Scott smirks and says, “We’re may be new, but we’re not completely defenseless. And yes, Stiles has a spark and he’s actually a lot nastier than I am. Now give me back my mate.”

“I guess that’s why you came here with your emissary and not your second,” Talia notes, nodding towards Stiles. “Or with more protection.”

She’s clearly fishing and Scott calmly replies, “Stiles may be a little outspoken, but he and I can handle pretty much anything. So my mate -- I want her back.”

“And then you’ll leave our territory,” Talia states, raising an eyebrow.

“We’re here for another few weeks,” Stiles replies. “This is summer break before we go back to college.  So we’ll take Allison back today and be out of here in a few weeks.”

Peter growls his opinion and Talia quietly murmurs, “Peter.” She gives a cold smile to the representatives of the McCall pack and says, “Of course we’ll return Ms. Argent; it was never our intention to keep her, of course. And you have our permission to stay for six weeks. If you plan to stay longer than that, or if any other members of your pack will be here, I hope you’ll be courteous enough to let us know.”

She looks over to Peter and he quickly shifts to his beta form, growling deep in his chest. “Your packmate will be escorted back to your street, Alpha McCall. I’m sure she’ll be able to make her way from there.”

Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes. “So dramatic. And hey, where do your eyebrows go? It’s positively crazy, I’ve told Scott that. And no offense, but you are one freaky looking beta, by the way.”

Peter snarls and moves forward, stopping just before he hits the invisible barrier that Stiles set up. He reaches out one clawed finger, scratching the wall and smiling at the sparks that appear and then fall to the ground.

“I’m pretty awesome, aren’t I, wolf?” Stiles says, grinning.  Peter raises an eyebrow and smirks, shifting back into his human form.

Scott wrinkles his nose at Stiles, shaking his head at the heavy scent of attraction coming from his emissary. “When will you release Allison?” he asks Talia.

She shrugs and looks over at Peter who steps back so he’s by her side. “By the time you get back to your house, she’ll be there. Alpha McCall.” She nods at them both and then they vanish back into the woods.

 

Scott’s phone rings as they’re walking towards his mother’s house. “Scott?” Allison’s voice is clear as she says, “I’m fine, I’m nearly back home.”

“Where are you?” Scott asks, turning back to stand on the porch and look up and down the street.

“I’m just down the block,” she says and waves at him.

He runs towards her, picking her up and swinging her around, face buried in her neck.

“I’m fine, Scott,” she laughs, but doesn’t let go, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. “Come on, let’s get home and I’ll tell you what happened.”

 

“How did they grab you anyway? No one can sneak up on you, Ally.” Stiles sits on the floor by Lydia’s feet, leaning against the arm of the sofa. Allison is in the cushiest arm chair, perched on Scott’s lap. She’s showered, to get off the smell of the other wolves which was upsetting Scott. Now she has a glass of wine, and everyone’s gathered to hear her story.

She shrugs and says, “Well I didn’t have my bow with me on First Street. And I admit, I wasn’t paying much attention. I just came from the bookstore and was thinking about dinner tomorrow and …” she pauses and sips some wine. “I was just getting to my car and got grabbed and dragged into _their_ car.

“Where did they take you? Would you be able to find it again?” Lydia asks. She tops off her glass and passes the bottle to Kira who tops off her glass before passing it to Allison.

“I’m not sure,” she answers, shaking her head, eyebrows drawn together as she thinks. “I was pushed to the floor of the backseat. I tried to keep track of the turns, but I think they must have intentionally been trying to make it confusing. The ride was about thirty minutes, maybe? And we ended up in some kind of out building? Not really a garage, more like a shed? But it was furnished like people use it regularly. Chairs, tables and it had electricity.”

Kira leans forward and squeezes Allison’s arm. “Did you see who took you? Or who was watching you?”

“There were two, the same ones who took me kept guard. When they got me in the car, the girl called someone and said ‘We have her.’ And the person on the other end of the phone said something back I couldn’t hear,” Allison says, nodding. Scott gives her a hug, his face against her shoulder, comforting himself at least as much as her.

“Did they introduce themselves or say their names?” Lydia asks, tilting her head as she listens, catching Stiles’ eye. He’s mainly staring at nothing, his listening pose.

Ally shakes her head and says, “No, they didn’t introduce themselves, but the man said her name, he called her Cora. Okay, he’s a black male, about our age. Close cropped black hair, almost shaved. Brown eyes. Big, like bulky. He was totally relaxed, almost nonchalant. I felt like he was following orders.  The other one was a white woman, also about our age. Short, dark hair, and green eyes, I think. Small, really intense. She did not like me. This was personal, whatever it’s about.”

“Were you tied up?” Stiles asks. He has a mostly untouched glass of wine, sipping only occasionally. By unspoken agreement, Allison gets as much wine as she wants tonight.

“No. But they’re both weres, so there was no way I could leave. And they searched me and found my weapons as soon as we got in the car.”

“What did you have?” Kira asks. She’s been learning to use a few weapons and sometimes spars with Allison.

“Umm, knife up my sleeve, and in a waist belt. And also in an ankle holder. They found them all really quickly.” She reaches around Scott for her glass of wine and takes a healthy drink. “I didn’t feel threatened at all though. I mean, they were supposed to keep me there, and I couldn’t leave, but I knew they weren’t going to hurt me, as angry as the woman seemed. That’s when the man said something like, ‘Calm down, Cora’ or maybe it was ‘Cool down, Cora’. He was on his phone most of the time and she had a magazine, People or something, that she would read off and on. They’d taken my phone from me as well the knives, but they didn’t even try to open it or anything. The guy…I’m sure I didn’t hear his name, he put everything on a table and gave them back me to me when they dropped me off.  Oh, and he offered me a newspaper to read, and apologized because it was a couple of days old.”

“Local paper?” Stiles asks. “I’m not sure why that matters, but just curious.”

“Yeah, the Beacon Hills Gazette. I read it, just for something to do. Local crime information, which isn’t a lot, so kudos to your Dad, Stiles.” She smiles at him and he grins, giving her a mock salute. “Wedding, birth and death announcements, local sports stuff.  You know, the same stuff as any local paper.”

Kira shifts on the couch, moving closer to the end, which is closer to Scott and Allison, still wrapped up together in their chair. “And suddenly they decided to let you go?”

“Cora’s phone rang; she was expecting it. She didn’t say much more than ‘uh huh’ and ‘right’. Then she hung up and said, ‘Time to go.’ The man put my things in his pocket and they both took me to the car – and no, I couldn’t see the license plate or anything. Then they drove me to the intersection up the block and let me out without so much as a Have a nice day.”

“Is this the girl?” Lydia asks, holding out her phone towards Allison.

Allison nods and Lydia shows the phone to Stiles, then passes it to Kira who studies the picture before she hands it to Allison and Scott. “Yes, that’s her. Who is she?”

“Cora Hale,” Lydia replies. “Youngest of Talia and David Hale’s children. Youngest living child,” she amends, her lips pressed together briefly. “There was a younger child, a boy named Stephen. He was killed in a fire five years ago.”

“Oh my god,” Allison whispers and her face goes white. “Hale? That’s the family my aunt killed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott talks with his pack about an irresistible offer.

The next few days are quiet, but Stiles watches as Scott eyes the pack as they visit their families in their home town. They have dinner with his mom, both at their house and also deliver her dinner at the hospital, where she works in the emergency room.

His father is sheriff and Stiles takes whatever time he can get with him. After Stiles’ mother died, his father grieved with good friends Jack Daniels and Jim Beam, leaving his ten year old alone to figure out both how to grieve by himself and how to keep them both living.  His father eventually came back, but by then the distance was set and it took time to rebuild the trust that was lost.

Fortunately, by the time Stiles went to college at Chico State, they were close again and Stiles didn’t hesitate at all to tell his father when Scott was bit by a feral werewolf or how Stiles had to kill him before the alpha bit him, too. His father didn’t freak out too badly even when Scott shifted into his freaky werewolf face.

None of them are clear on how Scott took the alpha power from Stiles, but everyone agrees it’s a good thing he did. Stiles isn’t a wolf and would make a terrible alpha; he’s much too impatient and while he’s protective of his friends (now his pack) his first instinct is to destroy any potential enemies. So Scott balances him nicely as he always has.

But now Scott is looking at him when he thinks Stiles isn’t looking. And it’s starting to get worrisome.

Finally he can’t take it any longer. “Okay, Scotty, you gotta talk to me. Something’s up, my spidey senses are tingling.”

Scott scrubs a hand through his hair and looks away. “Actually, yeah, we do need to talk, I was waiting for my mom to go to work. I’m gonna get Isaac on skype and we should all talk a little. Liam’s in town, why don’t you join him in the living room?”

Liam being in Beacon Hills is different and definitely strange. He’s still in high school and lives in Chico, so he made an effort to drive out. He’s the most recent member of the pack; Scott bit him when it was that or let him die after an attack from a wayward wendigo. Isaac isn’t in town, he stayed back home in Chico. He’s originally from Beacon Hills, but has no living family here and no good memories, so he’s babysitting the house.

“Hey, everyone sit down,” Scott says, sitting up straight in the recliner as the rest of his pack jockeys for the best places. Allison, Lydia, and Kira sit together on the couch. Liam and Stiles share the loveseat and Isaac is watching from the laptop on the coffee table.

“What’s going on?” Liam asks, looking around nervously. “Is everything okay? You guys are coming back to Chico, right?”

Stiles pats his leg and says, “Don’t worry, Liam, Scott’ll never abandon you. Right, Scott?”

Scott looks surprised at the question, but nods at Liam. “No, it’s not that, don’t worry. It’s…there’s this… we could…”

Lydia snorts and jumps in, “We’ve been given a unique opportunity by being here now. Yes, with Allison taken, it was very scary, but it presents us with some very interesting options that our alpha will now discuss.”

“Thanks, Lyds,” Scott says, looking a lot more confident now that Lydia has provided the introduction for him.  “As you know, there’s an established pack here in Beacon Hills, the Hale pack. They’ve been on this land for almost a hundred years and include several counties as their territory. They’ve got Mendocino and Humboldt and Del Norte, but they don’t have Shasta or Butte.”

Allison glances at Scott and at his nod, she says, “What they _do_ have is alliances. Lots of them. Not just up and down the west coast, but across the country. So while their pack is small-ish, they’re still a respected and very influential pack.”

“Now Isaac did great setting us up to talk with Alpha Sutter whose pack is along the Nevada border, and that’s great, that was a great start for us,” Scott jumps back in and nods at his second who smiles back from his place on the screen. “But the Hale pack is huge, I mean, their influence and reputation is huge. If we could have an alliance with them, that would connect us to all the packs they’re aligned with.”

“We’d still need to meet with those packs,” Isaac says thoughtfully. “At least as far as I can tell, an alliance with a pack can get you in to meet the alpha, so that would be good. But then you’d have to meet and close the deal.”

“Yes, for a lot of them, but for some, if you’re aligned with a pack like the Hales, and Talia says that everyone is supporting the McCall pack – they fall in line,” Allison says, grinning like the lethal princess she is.

“Okay, that sounds fair,” Stiles says, nodding along with the group. “And of course an alliance with the Hales would certainly help with visiting our families here. So what’s your plan, oh mighty alpha. How do we get an alliance with such a prestigious pack? Or should I be scared of asking?”

Scott takes a breath and looks around the room. “The best way to get an alliance, a lasting alliance, would be through joining our packs – through a mating.”

Everyone freezes, keeping a calm look on their faces. Except for Liam, whose jaw drops as he stammers, “A mating? Like an arranged mating? Like a marriage? To someone we don’t know? How…who? Do they just to pick someone? And who from their pack? When does this happen?”

“We’ll offer our most appropriate pack member,” Scott answers, looking around the room, making eye contact with everyone. “And I’m sure they’ll do the same. Packs do this, it’s not unheard of at all. And everyone wants it to work.”

“And how do you decide – because it’s your decision, Alpha – who the lucky person will be?” Stiles asks, hearing the edge in his own voice. “And I’m assuming you’ve already decided, haven’t you, Scott.”

“Well it won’t be me or Allison, that wouldn’t… that just isn’t how these things are done.” Scott says. “And Allison…”

“It would be an insult to even offer a hunter’s child for this,” Lydia says, and squeezes Allison’s hand so she knows it’s not meant to insult her.

“Liam is too young,” Isaac says, making eye contact with the young beta who looks visibly relieved.

“Isaac is my second, so he’s not an option. Lydia,” here he pauses and looks at redhead for a long moment. “Lydia’s banshee powers are still not stable; she’s not sure exactly what she can do. It wouldn’t be safe for them and it’s not fair to her.”

“What about me?” Kira asks quietly. “I mean, I’m not a werewolf, but I’m guessing it doesn’t have to be?” Isaac found Kira at college, recognizing by her scent that she’s something other than strictly human. After getting to know her, he introduced her to his friends. And then a second introduction as they got to know each other’s special qualities and helped Kira discover her growing kitsune powers.

“No, it doesn’t need to be a werewolf, just someone who is valuable to us and will provide something for them,” Allison answers.

“And Kira, you’re terrific and they’d be lucky to have you, but since you’re also just coming into your powers now,” Scott starts his explanation and Kira interrupts him.

“There’s a chance that I’ll blow up their house? Or at least break every light bulb in it?” she says, sighing. “I’m sorry, Scott, I’m trying to get it under control -- you know that.”

“We know,” Scott says and Allison puts an arm around Kira’s shoulder. “And you’re amazing, you know we all think that.”

Stiles leans forward and says, “Gee, Scotty, you’re running out of packmates to offer up. So what exactly is your plan?”

Scott looks around the room again and then focuses completely on Stiles. “I’m going to suggest to them that we forge an alliance through a mating between our packs. And that I’m offering our pack’s emissary for the mating,” Scott answers firmly.

Stiles nods and bites his lip for a moment. “You’ve decided this?”

“It makes sense, Stiles. Alpha Hale has already met you and seen some of your strengths and she’s probably gotten an idea of your personality, so she’ll be able to match you to the right person in her pack.” He takes a breath and for a moment he looks like a regular guy, the friend that Stiles has known since they met when they were six years old on the kindergarten playground. Then his look goes back to alpha werewolf, leader of his pack. “An emissary doesn’t need to be mated to someone in his own pack and being mated to someone from another pack doesn’t change his allegiance to his own pack.”

“Scott, are you telling me the things that I told you? I know that shit, I was the one who found the books to educate myself _and you_ about emissaries!” He slumps back in his seat and feels Liam move slightly away; Liam hates it when the older pack members fight, especially when Scott and Stiles argue.

“You do have a lot of knowledge about emissaries, and it’s great how you practically trained yourself. I’m sure the Hales have an emissary and maybe the two of you can talk and he or she can give you more information.” Scott shrugs and says, “If you want to do that, great. I won’t force you to do that. But I will say that the best way for us to have the alliance is through this mating. It’s a good idea for our pack, Stiles. And you’re a member of our pack, so this benefits you as well. You know that.”

Stiles looks away, with his hand covering his mouth as he thinks about his options. There aren’t a lot. He could refuse, of course. He could abandon his friends and pretend that he doesn’t know anything about the supernatural and the good things and evil things out in the world. Leaving his friends to fight dangerous things without him. Scott’s been his friend forever and he is, quite honestly, the best person Stiles knows. He is an actual just person, and in the last year, he’s also become a strong person.

Arrangements like this aren’t uncommon in werewolf packs. Options are dating regular humans and risking rejection or worse when they’re finally told they’ve fallen for a werewolf. Or dating someone who is already in your pack, but since most packs are very family centered, that doesn’t always work. It’s kind of icky dating your cousin. Arranging a marriage – because that’s what this is – with someone who knows about the supernatural, and accepts it, but isn’t related to the pack maintains everyone’s health.

“Stiles?” Scott asks, moving so he’s in his emissary’s line of sight. “You’re quiet and you’re never quiet.  Say something.”

He shrugs and says, “What do you want me to say? I know it’s right, it make sense. If it were someone else in another pack, I’d wonder why they weren’t agreeing immediately.”

“You’ll do it?” Scott asks carefully with a little spark of hope in his eyes. “If Talia agrees to this, we’ll get as much information as we can about their pack.”

Allison nods and says, “I’m already doing that, Stiles. And you’re still in _our_ pack. That’ll never change.”

“You can’t get rid of us that easily,” Isaac says from the computer screen.

“I could order you to do it, if you want me to,” Scott says and maybe he’s joking and maybe he’s not.

“Thanks, I think that would just be too humiliating.” He takes a deep breath, pastes on a smile and says, “How long do I have?”

“I’ll call Talia tomorrow and make our proposal. I’ll ask her to get back to me quickly on if it’s something she’ll consider.” Scott looks around at his pack and gives them a genuine smile, the kind he had in high school before they all met werewolves. “Then we’ll figure out the timing, but come on – who wouldn’t want us?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Pack discusses Scott's offer.

Talia’s text reads, “Peter, would you come into my office for a moment?” Because that’s how she texts. She’s his overly formal sister and his alpha.

So he sighs and sends back a message that says only “K”, not bothering with punctuation or even whole words. Talia’s office is on the first floor and he’s in the library.  It takes him only a minute to go down the two flights and into her office where she’s sitting with her husband and second, David.  Laura’s in the room as well, which means that it’s definitely some type of pack business.

Peter takes a seat and they talk about nothing in particular as he pours himself a cup of coffee from the carafe that always seems to be on Talia’s desk.

After a couple of minutes, Talia pulls over her notepad and says, “I would like to talk about something, if we’re all settled.”

The senior members of her pack all nod and get comfortable in their seats, waiting for their alpha to begin.

“I had an interesting call yesterday from Alpha McCall. Scott. He called to suggest that our packs form an alliance.”

“I’m sure he would,” Peter says, sitting back and sipping his coffee. “I’m sure it would be a very profitable alliance for _their_ pack. What would we get out of it?”

Talia nods, doodling on the pad. “Yes, while we are smaller than we once were, the Hale name still holds a lot of power and it would be good for them. It’s good they recognize that.”

“You said they have family here?” David asks, as he refills Talia’s cup.

“Several of them have family still here in Beacon County,” Laura replies. “Supposedly, that’s why they’re here in our territory – summer break from college.”

Peter nods and says, “I think they mentioned that. And what are the benefits for us?”

“I think they’ll be a strong pack. They’ve been together only a bit longer than year all told. Scott somehow became the pack alpha when Stiles was the one who actually killed the alpha. Stiles’ mother was Claudia Stilinski – you may have heard of her,” Talia says, looking at Peter.

“Yes, I remember her,” he says, squinting a little as he thinks back. “She had strong magic, married a regular human, right?”

“She married the county sheriff,” David answers. “At least he’s the sheriff now, he was a college student when they married. But yes, she was apparently extremely powerful.”

“But unanchored, if she was married to a human. No connection to a pack or any other supernaturals who could help her?” Peter asks, looking around the room. “That must have been…”

“It didn’t end well,” Talia answers and her scent is genuinely full of regret. “I’m not sure exactly what she died of; I know she was in the hospital for a long time.”

“How long ago was that? The boy seemed to have some power,” Peter says, grinning as he thinks back to their meeting a few days ago.

Talia smiles back and says, “He was very young, I think nine or ten?” David looks at his notes and nods. “But apparently she either trained him or he found a way to train himself. He was impressive, wasn’t he?”

“Good enough,” Peter agrees with a shrug. “What else, do you know who the second is?”

“A bitten wolf, named Isaac Lahey,” Laura says, pulling over her tablet. “From here as well actually. Not too much information about him yet. His father died in a car accident about a year ago, just a bit after the pack formed.”

“There’s a banshee, or so I’ve heard?” Peter asks, looking back and forth between David and Laura. Normally, he’d have been asked to do this type of research for the pack and he’s already planning on doing a deeper dive when the meeting breaks up.

“Yes, Lorraine Martin’s granddaughter, Lydia. You remember Lorraine? Mother knew her,” Talia says, smiling faintly. “She’s going to Stanford, has a full ride.”

David checks his notes again and says, “They also have a kitsune, Kira Yukimura. Satomi knows her, or at least knows of her. Says she’ll be very impressive when she’s matured.”

“When she matures, if she doesn’t kill everyone first,” Peter scoffs. “It’s like they’re all toddlers. Of course they want an alliance with us. Probably hope you’ll tuck them into bed at night with a story and a kiss on the forehead.”

Laura chuckles and says, “And those are the older ones, they also have another bitten wolf, Liam Dunbar. He’s still in high school. Not much on him at all, other than he’s on the lacrosse team.”

Peter rolls his eyes and says, “So they have potential, that’s great, good for them. You want to do this, Talia? Are they looking for money?”

She nods and says, “Yes, I think it’s a good idea. And no, they’re not looking for money, not that I can see. They’re not offering just their allegiance to us, they’re offering a mating pact. Their emissary, Stiles. I think it’s good, Peter and I’m going to agree to it.”

He looks at David and then Laura, who suddenly won’t meet his eyes.

“Their emissary with our future alpha? Laura could certainly help ground him, if his own pack hasn’t, but…”

Laura shakes her head and says, “God, no. As you’re thinking, that could be a too powerful pairing, even if he’s not our pack’s emissary.”

Peter nods quietly because a born alpha werewolf and a talented emissary could create serious chaos. Which would be interesting, but… “Derek then? Is he able to, after… after what happened?”

Pain crosses Talia’s face and she shakes her head. “Honestly, I don’t know. He’s not shown any interest in anyone, to be honest. I hate to think that Kate broke him, but…”

Peter holds up a hand, interrupting her. “He’s not broken, he just needs time. Or maybe he’s asexual, but he’s not broken. Either way, it wouldn’t be fair to either of them.” He thinks of the rest of the pack and says, “Cora’s closer to the boy’s age anyway. Although I think he may be a little too manly for her tastes.”

David chuckles and says, “No, an arranged mating is challenging enough for someone mature who likes the body parts of their potential partner. We talked about Cora and decided against it.”

Peter nods again, scratching his head. “Erica and Boyd are on their way to be bonded, so I’m sure you don’t want to interfere with that.” He raises an eyebrow as realization hits, and he slams his cup on the table, ignoring the coffee that spills on the desk. “Our sister, Miriam is married and her surviving child is only ten. So who does that leave, Talia? What exactly are you thinking?”

She looks at him steadily and says, “Peter, I’m going to tell Alpha McCall that we accept their offer for a mating with our pack and I’m going to say that you, our enforcer, will be our choice to join our packs together.”

He slumps in his chair and shuts his eyes for a moment, taking a breath. “Talia. Talia, I did this for the pack once, I already agreed to this the last time you asked!”

“Yes, you did, Peter. And now I’m asking you again.” She rubs her eyes and sighs, “Peter, I know that now it seems like a lot and maybe it doesn’t seem fair, but this _will_ be good for our pack and Peter, I think this will be good for you, too. From what we’ve found, he seems like an intelligent young man and I know there was interest on both your parts when we were talking and…”

“Talia, there’s a big difference between wanting to fuck someone and wanting to be mated to them for the rest of your life!”

“I realize that, Peter. But I want you to agree. Do I need to order this?” she asks, letting her eyes flash red.

Peter’s eyes flash back, but he refuses to cower. “No. I’d prefer to keep some dignity, Talia, and tell people we discussed it and I agreed. Even if I do feel my agreement is with your claws at my throat.”

She falls silent and looks to her quiet spouse and daughter, who are doing their best to sink into the walls. “Could you please give us a couple of minutes alone?”

They both nod and get up to leave, David dropping a hand on Peter’s shoulder for a second. Peter turns his head away.

When the room is cleared, Talia moves to sit next to Peter in the chair David’s vacated. “Peter, believe me, I’ve thought about this. To be honest, I’ve been thinking about something like this for a few months now.  You’re alone, Peter, and that’s not good for you – not good for the man and not good for the wolf. Yes, you have us, your pack, but when we lost Tricia – when you lost Tricia…” she shakes her head and puts her hand on his arm. “I saw you two become friends and then more than that. I know you were talking about having a child together and then she was taken from you. I want you to have that opportunity again.”

He pats her hand and stands to look out the window. Her office faces the back of the house, a large backyard and the preserve beyond that. “I liked Tricia fine; we got along. I don’t know if we would ever have fallen in love, but we got along well enough. It worked.”

“I hope you can have that again,” she says quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “At least that, maybe more, who knows? Companionship at least. More than you can get at a bar, at least.”

Peter glances at her and sees she’s smiling, no judgment on her face. He shrugs and says, “It works. I have friends, you know. And hook-ups are safe, aren’t they? No one to worry about and no explanations.”

“And you won’t need to explain things with Stiles. I know it’s unexpected; it was unexpected to me as well. But I hope you’ll be open to try,” she says gently.

He shudders a sigh and steps backwards so she’s right behind him, and she pulls him close, arms around  his chest. “Of course I’ll do this, Talia, but I can’t go through another loss again. I can’t. I won’t be able to recover twice.”

“I know, brother. And you won’t have to.” She turns him to face her and wraps her arms around him, rubbing her cheek against his, first one then the other as he drops his head to her shoulder.

“I truly hate you sometimes, Tali,” he whispers, letting himself be held. She’s the alpha, but she’s also his sister and his family.

“I know, Peter, and that’s okay. Sometimes I hate myself, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's pack reviews the Hale pack and who might be the right person for the arranged mating.

“Okay, everyone sit down. Today’s lesson is the Hale Pack 101.” Lydia passes out binders to everyone. Today they’re in Stiles’ living room; his father is working the swing shift so they have until eight in the morning if needed. Hopefully it won’t be needed.

Liam’s there still, telling his parents there’s some pack business to attend to. They’re not delighted, but they’ve grown to trust that Scott won’t let anything happen to their only son. At least that’s as much as they know. Isaac came out from Chico as well, reluctantly, but he’s there. Both boys are staying at Scott’s, sleeping double in the guest room. It’s crowded, but they’re wolves and a bit of cuddling is comfortable and reassuring, especially for two wolves uncomfortable away from home.

“Binders?” Stiles asks, grinning from his usual seat on the floor. “I would have expected a power point presentation or something.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow and clicks on her laptop bringing up a picture of the Hale family house on the television screen. “I could have, but I thought it would be easier to take notes on paper. Now are we all ready to begin?”

Stiles laughs and nudges Scott with his elbow. “I love you Lydia, why can’t I just marry you?”

“Or you could marry one of the Hales.” Scott shrugs as he opens his binder to the first section.

Lydia clears her throat and gestures to Allison. “Since Allison gathered the first part of the history, she’ll run through the first section. Does anyone need a pencil?” She holds up a handful of sharpened yellow pencils as she clicks over to a map of the northeast United States. Then she nods to her friend to begin.

“Umm, thanks. Okay, so this first section isn’t a complete history, because I wasn’t sure how much we needed and it’s kind of hard to find. What I did find is from some research in my father’s books – and no, he doesn’t know about this.” She looks over at Scott and says, “But since we believe in full disclosure, we’ll want to tell him sooner rather than later.”

Scott nods and Stiles looks away, saying nothing. “Can’t wait to tell my dad.”

Allison waits to hear if there’s more comments before she continues, “So we know the Hale family came over from England and settled in Maine in 1924. There’s not a lot of information about them that I could find, not on such short notice. Which is probably good if they’ve been nothing to write home about.”

“Yeah, I’m sure if your family doesn’t have information about them all documented, that’s probably better for them,” Stiles says.

“Their pack at that time looks to be about twenty people and they were definitely out in the woods, which wasn’t an unexpected lifestyle at the time or for the place. The next thing I found about them was in 1947. In February of that year, there was a fire at their house. It was ruled an accident and killed eight members of their family.”

“Fuck,” Isaac mutters, looking from his binder to the television screen. “And it was an accident?”

“Well… in the fall of ’46 there was a boy who was killed, close to town. A man was arrested and apparently confessed, but there was a group of hunters who believed the Hales had something to do with it. Documentation is sketchy; after all, the victors write the history. I found a little bit about the death and he was assaulted and stabbed, which doesn’t sound werewolf to me. Not even the most feral werewolf would leave something that could be mistaken for knife wounds.”

“What happened then?” Stiles asks. He’s taking notes, writing almost as fast as Allison is talking, circling some things, underlining others. Scott smiles -- he’s seen years of Stiles’ notetaking.

“Later in 1947, the surviving Hales moved to California and settled in Beacon Place, which later was renamed Beacon Hills. It was more rural than it is now, of course, and the family purchased what’s now known as the Beacon Hills Preserve. The house they’re in now is the third the family’s lived in. The first, I think they just outgrew. The second one was destroyed in the fire and now they’re in the rebuilt house.”

“Do you have family history as well?” Kira asks. She’s also making a few notes on pages as Allison lectures.

“Not a lot until just before the fire. I think Lydia’s going to talk about the family,” she says, with a wan smile. She sits next to Scott and he kisses her temple, whispering his thanks.

“Okay, my turn,” Lydia says, standing. “We’re in the second section of your binders.” She turns to the television and a black and white photo of a large house appears on the screen. “Obviously, pictures of the family are few. We know that Talia’s mother, Roseanne, was the alpha before her and stepped down when she was in her 70s for Talia to take over. In addition to Roseanne, there were four other siblings; they’ve all passed now. We didn’t have time to track down everyone, we’re still working on that,” she says, glancing over at Allison who nods. “But it seems they’re in other packs. Stiles, we could use your help researching, there’s various cousins and such.”

“Roseanne had four children: Talia, as the oldest, in line to become the alpha; Paul, who was killed in the fire; Miriam, a human who is alive and lives in the county, but not at the family house and the youngest, Peter, whom you’ve met.”

“Talia married a wolf named David and also had four children: her oldest is Laura, who should become the next Hale alpha; Derek, who is a wolf; Dylan, a human who died in the fire, and Cora, the wolf who Allison met. She’s in high school now. That’s the main family. They own Hale Construction, which mostly does residential work, but occasional work for the city,” Allison finishes glancing at the television where Lydia has up driver’s license photos.

“How do they do the photo thing? I’m terrified of getting my license renewed,” Isaac says, looking at the screen.

Stiles leans forward in his seat, resting his chin on his hand and says, “We’ll ask and I can’t believe that’s what you’re focusing on. And oh my god, this is the most attractive family I’ve ever seen, how is that fair?”

“That seems good for you then,” Lydia says, and clicks for more pictures as the pack obediently turns the page in their binder. “So more on the rest of the pack. As near as I could tell, living at the house are two turned wolves, Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes. Assumption is he’s the one who was with Cora when Allison was taken. They’re in college, Mendocino State. Not a lot about them, that’ll be something to research. But it seems like they’re both candidates since neither looks married.”

“Unless they’re together?” Kira asks, looking from the screen to her binder, where she’s taking notes in small, clear handwriting. “Is that possible? I guess it could be, right?”

“I don’t know, are they?” Isaac asks, tilting his head as he studies the screen and then the picture in his binder. “She looks familiar, sort of. Like maybe I saw her here? What do you guys think?”

“I won’t have to transfer schools or anything?” Stiles suddenly asks Scott, panic on his face.

Scott looks surprised for a second, but quickly pulls his assured, alpha face back on. “Of course not. You’re marrying one of them, you’re not a slave.”

Stiles looks at the other wolves and everyone seems calm, no one looks like their alpha is a big, fat liar, so that’s reassuring. He nods at Lydia and says, “Okay, so who are the candidates. Lay it out, skip to the good stuff.”

“Okay, but first, we’re going to talk about the fire, because I think that’s a big part of who they are and how they act day to day.” She flips to another screen and says, “Next section of the binder, please.”

When everyone’s on the right page, she turns and looks at the screen. “Ally’s grandfather moved here in the 1950s and whether that was a coincidence or planned because of the Hales, we don’t know from the research we were able to do. Probably something to check after everything’s in the open. Gerard had two children - Allison’s father Christopher and a daughter, Katherine, called Kate. Based on the age difference, she was either a late planned child or an accident.”

Everyone’s riveted to her story, giving glances to Allison, who is glued to her binder, the only visible clue to her mood is her white-knuckled grip on Scott’s hand.

“If she was an accident, it was a fortunate one for Gerard, because she had the same passion for hunting supernatural creatures as her father. A passion and hatred, especially for werewolves. While Chris and therefore Ally, hunt creatures who hurt people or could be dangerous or feral, Gerard and Kate felt that all werewolves should be killed before they do something bad.”

She flips back to Derek’s driver’s license and says, “Derek was 16 and Kate was 23 and she seduced him. He was apparently blinded by love or lust…he told their family secret, which was what Kate wanted. She and her father – unknown to Chris Argent – planned and carried out an arson attack on the Hale family. They planned for a time when the entire family was gathered at the house, a birthday party for one of Miriam and Victor’s children, Stephen.”

She sighs and sits on the edge of the sofa, picking up a binder. Her voice goes soft as she says, “Talia’s mother Roseanne was killed, along with her son Paul. Miriam and Victor’s daughter Megan, Talia’s son Dylan and Peter’s mate, Patricia.”

Everyone sits quietly and absorbs the information. Allison wipes her eyes and says, “I know it’s not my fault, but god. I still feel like I should apologize for my family. Five people dead. It’s just so awful.”

“Yeah, it is, but it’s definitely not you. And we’ve seen feral werewolves, thanks very much, so we know hunters are needed. Just when they’re really needed, not running feral themselves,” Isaac tells her, leaning over to squeeze her hand. “So what does this mean for Stiles and for us?”

Stiles has been sitting quietly looking at the binder and the picture of the burnt shell of the house on the television screen. “I’ll tell you what it means. Concentrate on the Hales, the born wolves. That’s what this is about.”

“What? What do you mean?” Scott asks, turning to his friend.

“They lost five members of their pack. They’ve recently bitten two new wolves, so they obviously want to regrow, which isn’t surprising.” He stops and focuses on his hands clenched in front of his face, as he nods slowly. “I’m a child born from a mage. I showed them that I have magic as well. I was stupid and tried to impress them – well, I tried to be impressive, if that’s different.”

“Okay, so what does that mean? Even if you marry one of them, that doesn’t mean you’re in their pack,” Allison says. “You’re an emissary; you’re Scott’s emissary. That’s known and doesn’t change.”

“A born wolf mated to a mage is a powerful combination. Any born wolf with a mate is automatically more stable and that means more powerful. Mated to a born mage? With the right combination of factors, a wolf can get me pregnant.”

Liam actually gasps, Isaac does a double-take and Scott moves away a bit – the better to stare at him. “Seriously? Like have a baby? Like mpreg pregnant?”

“Good to see you’ve been reading, Scotty,” Stiles replies, and his grin looks like he’s in pain. “Yeah, but basically just like that.”

“That does kind of make sense,” Kira states, appraising Stiles. “It would certainly add value and honestly, while we’re a good pack, we simply don’t have the same standing as the Hales.”

“So they’d take him to get a baby? To add to the pack?” Isaac asks.

Kira shrugs. “It’s what Satomi would probably do. It makes sense.”

“How…how would it come out?” Liam asks, tilting his head as though he’ll be able to see something special. “Do you… the same way it goes in?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “No, fetus, it would be a c-section to cut it out. But it’s not like that’s a near-future thing and it’s possible, it’s not certain. Okay, Lyds, let’s concentrate on the wolves. Unmarried, who do they have?”

Lydia stops and studies him for a moment before she says, “You are surprisingly calm about this. Are you really okay with this?”

He shrugs and says, “I need an anchor, I know that. Magic needs an anchor at least as much as a werewolf does. You probably don’t want me blowing up the city or anything, do you?”

“Could you?” Isaac asks, leaning forward, looking at Stiles as though he might explode.

“Maybe.” He stops, and looks down before he says, “My mom – she didn’t have an anchor. My dad tried, and it was okay for a while, I mean, she had me, but…”

“And we’d all, including you, be safer if you’re anchored to a wolf? You can’t use the pack as your anchor?” Lydia asks him, looking equal parts curious and concerned.

“It’s not that kind of anchor, it needs to be a physical one,” Stiles tells her and then grins. “You interested?”

She raises an eyebrow, then taps on her laptop for a moment. “Last section of the binder, please everyone.” One graphic comes up on the screen, showing the three Hale children. “Future Alpha Laura. Derek. Cora. Thoughts?”

“We didn’t think they’d tie their alpha to this, but would they?” Scott asks. “Does the decision change based on Stiles’ magic?”

Lydia shrugs and says, “I have no idea.”

“So one of them, though? They’re unmated,” Allison says, looking at the screen.

Lydia clicks again and the pictures shift, with Peter’s picture added to the group. “All the unmated, adult, born wolf Hales would be open.”

“Okay, what now?” Isaac asks, looking from the screen to Stiles.

Scott shrugs and says, “We wait for Talia’s call.”

Stiles shuts his binder and says, “And we keep researching.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale and McCall packs meet to confirm the mating and discuss the ceremony. Peter and Stiles get a little alone time.

Thankfully, Talia doesn’t make them wait. She calls just two days after Scott’s pack has their briefing.

“I’d like to talk with you and Stiles about your suggestion, Scott. Why don’t you come over tomorrow night for dinner and we’ll discuss it.”

“Sure, thank you, Alpha Hale,” Scott answers. At some point, he’ll address her as Talia, maybe after Stiles is fully integrated into their pack, but for now, she’s still Alpha Hale. “Just the two of us?”

“How about you two and your second as well? Would that work? Isaac, I think?” Talia asks, which is really just confirming she knows.

Scott scratches his head, and nods at Isaac. Of course they know his pack. As Lydia predicted, they’ve done their research, too. “Yes, Isaac Lahey. We’ll be over tomorrow night, thank you.”

“Of course, Scott, we’re looking forward to it.”

 

Talia checks her hair in the mirror, fluffing up the sides a little and glances at her brother. “Peter, could you please put on something decent? We’re trying to make a good impression. Or a good second impression, as I’m sure the first one wasn’t overly positive.”

“I’m sure kidnapping the alpha’s mate made a great first impression.” Peter only rolls his eyes and sighs loudly. “A group of children are coming over to be told that one of them will be my mate. For the rest of his life. I hardly think what I’m wearing will make a difference.”

“Trying to dress a little better is a sign of respect, Peter. Right now, you look like an aging juvenile delinquent.” She looks towards her husband and says, “You agree, he should change, right?”

David looks at Peter slouched in a chair, his boots on the coffee table. “Well. I guess it does let Stiles know what he’s getting. Not every adult man can fit into a child’s t-shirt the way Peter does.”

His only reaction is to smirk and snort. “I buy clothing that fits. I know it’s an unusual concept around here.”

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Talia says, sitting on the edge of the coffee table after knocking Peter’s feet off. “Scott, Isaac and Stiles come over. We’ll have coffee or sodas if they prefer. I’ll confirm we agree to their proposal and Peter will be our pack member. They can ask questions if they want and of course I’ll give Scott the option to decline. Assuming he doesn’t – and I think he’ll accept – we’ll have dinner and start to talk about the mating ceremony. Questions?”

“What’s for dinner?” Peter asks, studying his nails.

“Lasagna with meatballs, green beans, salad, garlic bread,” David answers, ticking them off on his fingers. “Enough to feed a pack, so I’m sure it’ll be enough for three 20-year olds and us.”

“Wine?”

David looks at his wife and says, “I think they’re minors still aren’t they? Second year of college?”

“Wonderful, at our mating we’ll toast with sparkling cider,” Peter says and pulls himself out of his chair. “I hear something that sounds like a dying car. I assume that’s them.”

“Okay, great.” Talia straightens her sweater and smooths out imaginary wrinkles from her pants. “Please, Peter, can you try to be pleasant. Pretend you want something from them and be your superficially charming self.”

He smiles at her and it could pass for friendly. “Of course, sister dear. And I do want something, I want a successful arranged mating. For all of us.”

 

Talia opens the door as their guests get out of a blue jeep that appears to be held together by duct tape and prayer. “Good evening, please come in.” She steps aside and smiles as the young man she recognizes as Isaac comes in first, followed by Scott and then Stiles.

“Thank you, Alpha Hale, for inviting us to your home,” Scott says, focusing on Talia and carefully not staring around the living room.

“Please call me Talia. And this is my husband and second, David,” she says as he steps forward and nods at three members of the McCall pack. “And you remember my brother, Peter.”

Scott smiles and pulls back his hand at the last second, remembering that Stiles told him most wolves don’t shake hands. “Of course, nice to meet you. This is Isaac Lahey and of course you remember Stiles.”

“Oh, look, it’s my future mate, The Great Gonzo. You’re looking well,” Peter says, with a charming smile.

Talia shuts her eyes and sighs. “Peter…”

He shrugs. “What? It’s kind of obvious isn’t it? Alphas are here. Their seconds are here. And the remainders must be the happy couple. Happy, darling?” he asks, smirking at Stiles.

“Delighted,” Stiles chuckles and says, “Man, your alpha must hate you. But I can understand that, you are kind of a dick.”

Talia sighs again, rubbing her temples and says, “Yes, he is. Why doesn’t everyone sit down and we’ll discuss next steps?”

“Coffee? Sodas or water? Or should I just bring out a bottle of Jack?” David asks, glancing at his wife who smiles back.

“Oh, there’ll be wine with dinner and I suspect a lot of it. I’d love a coffee, dear. Scott, what can we get you and your pack?”

Scott shifts in his seat and says, “Coke or Pepsi or something like that?”

“Coffee for me, please,” Stiles chimes in. “Probably coffee for Isaac, too, I think he’s slightly overwhelmed.”

“I’m fine,” he hisses back. Like the rest of the pack, he doesn’t have a lot of experience with other wolves and wants to make a good impression. “And coffee, yes, please.”

David goes into the kitchen and everyone settles, quietly studying each other. “Your home is lovely,” Scott says. “Growing up around here, everyone knew there was a big house in the preserve, but of course no one ever saw it.”

“Well, I hope people stay away, there’s werewolves here,” Peter says. He accepts the cup of coffee that David’s brought in and watches the older man sit down, moving the tray with coffee towards their guests.

“I think we should back up a little and maybe discuss the alliance you suggested, Scott. We talked about an alliance through mating and you suggested emissary, Stiles. Obviously, I’m suggesting Peter. He’s a born wolf, my younger brother and our pack’s protector. He makes a bad first impression, but I think he’ll grow on you.” After her short speech, Talia sits back and looks at the other pack.

“Stiles would, of course, continue to be in _our_ pack and be _our_ pack’s emissary,” Scott says, trying to keep from flashing his eyes, as Stiles reminded him of earlier. It would be a very bad breach of protocol.

“Of course,” Talia answers quickly. “He’ll be in a unique position of being tied to two packs, but you’ll continue to be his alpha and he’ll be your pack’s emissary. Our pack has an emissary, of course, and I don’t suspect we’ll change that any time soon.” She smiles at Stiles and says, “I’m sure Alan would like to meet you; we don’t meet a lot of emissaries.”

Stiles shrugs and says, “I’d like that, I’m kind of self-taught.”

Peter leans forward in his chair and asks Scott, “How did you manage to pull your pack together, if you don’t mind my asking. I understand you were bitten about a year ago by a feral alpha. How did you manage to train yourself?”

“Well, a lot of it was due to Stiles,” Scott answers, giving his childhood friend a sunny smile. “He was the one who really figured out what was going on -- that I was bit by a werewolf and had turned. He helped me with control and with finding our pack.”

“Interesting. How did you know that?” David asks. He takes Stiles’ cup and refills it, putting in two sugars, the same as Stiles did originally.

“About a year before this all happened, I had found some books my mother had. Spell books and journals and some other items of hers. I read some of them, mostly just curious and because they were hers.” He sips his coffee and looks towards the fireplace, unlit and with a large vase of flowers on the hearth.  “After Scott got bit, I remembered something I read about shifters and did some more research.” He looks at Peter and gives half a smile. “I dunno, man. It seemed weird at the time to even think about it, but it came down to only the impossible was possible.”

“I look forward to hearing more about your pack, Scott, it’s a rather unusual mix,” Talia notes. “I’m sure that we’ll all meet at the mating ceremony.”

“Yes, about that…” Scott begins and then David’s phone chimes.

“Oh, excuse me, that’s the dinner bell.  We’ll sit down in just a few minutes, I hope that works,” he says, checking with his Talia who smiles and rises.

“Are we in the kitchen or dining room, David?” the alpha asks.

“I thought the kitchen would be more comfortable, it’s cozier,” David answers. Of course, it was all discussed earlier and everyone knows it, but dinner smells great and everyone’s ready to eat and start discussing what happens next.

 

“Ah, I remember college,” Peter says with a smile. “It seemed there was never enough to eat.”

Scott, Stiles and Isaac stop eating and look at each other and Isaac swallows the meatball stored in his cheek in one gulp.

“Sorry, it’s just, uh, really good,” Scott says, pushing a piece of garlic bread off to the side of his plate. “We don’t get a lot of home-made food.”

“I usually cook, if there’s any cooking being done,” Stiles says, sopping up some tomato sauce with a meatball. “But between studying and monsters…” He shrugs and looks back at his plate. “I have been able to make a few dinners for my dad while I’ve been home. But he doesn’t get a lot of red meat, as good as this is – and it’s _really_ good – I’d have to make it with turkey or something.”

“I’m glad you all like it. Please eat more.” David cuts another square and holds it out towards Scott, who nods happily. Stiles always likes it when he eats the food he makes, and Scott’s hoping David will feel the same.

“We should talk about the mating ceremony,” Talia says, pouring more wine for Peter and herself. She offers the bottle to the other wolves, who shake their heads. 

Stiles reaches for the bottle of regular wine and pours himself another glass. “You’ll have to tell me what you do with the wine for the wolves.”

“Certainly,” Peter replies, head cocked as he studies the boy. “I have some books you might be interested in, they have some very simple potions, things like tinkering with the wine. Of course, I stick with the small stuff, having no magic other than just being a werewolf. I’m sure you’d find more of interest.”

Stiles nods and smiles as he sips more from his glass, not bothering to be subtle as he studies his future mate.

“So I’m going to go ahead and say that we’ll have the alliance through a mating. Correct?” Talia directs her question to Scott.

He nods quickly, looking to his left towards Stiles. “Yes. We’d be honored to create this alliance with you. Thank you, Alpha Hale,” he says, paraphrasing the words Stiles told him to say.

Stiles shrugs at Peter and says, “Sorry.”

“Stiles,” Peter says quietly and he waits until the emissary looks up. “Don’t be sorry, please. I asked Talia for this. I hope you’re not too disappointed.”

Talia smiles, watching the two of them, looking for Stiles’ small smile before she continues. “For the ceremony, I think we could have it here in the preserve. Would that be agreeable?”

“Yes, that sounds good,” Scott answers, nodding. “Our entire pack will be here, I assume that’ll be okay with you.” Allison’s name isn’t specifically mentioned, but it’s obvious that’s his concern.

“Of course, everyone from your pack is invited. Unarmed, of course,” she answers, smiling while Peter snorts quietly.

“And who are you expecting to invite, Talia?” Peter asks. He takes his dishes and collects Talia’s as well while David rises and starts taking dishes from Scott’s pack. 

“I thought since we’ll be affiliated, I’d invite a few of the nearby packs to send a representative. It’ll be nice to have a little party for such a happy occasion and it’ll be a good way to introduce Scott’s pack to those we’re aligned with.” She looks over at Scott and Isaac and says, “Does that sound okay to you both?”

Both nod and Isaac says, “Thank you, it’ll be good to meet with others. See and be seen and all that.”

“Of course. I’ll fill you in on who we’ll invite, but mainly it’ll be those here along the west coast. I’ll let other packs know, of course, and let them know they’re welcome, but not expected.”

David chuckles as he picks up the last of the dishes and passes smaller plates around the table. “People may want to come out of curiosity. It is a Hale taking a mate. And today, there’s cookies for dessert.”

Talia takes the plates David hands her, passing them around. “That’s true. I’m glad Peter is an agreeable choice for your pack, Scott. I thought Cora’s a bit too young and Derek is… well, he’s not very social, so it didn’t seem like a good match.”

“I do enjoy it when people talk about me as though I’m not here,” Peter says, mainly addressing himself to Stiles. “Are you feeling that, too?”

“Little bit, yes. So Talia, are you thinking of a traditional werewolf mating ceremony?” Stiles asks, reaching for a cookie from the plate David put on the table along with a fresh pot of coffee.

She looks a bit puzzled and answers, “I would think so; were you thinking of something different?”

“Not too much, maybe something from more magic joinings, if that’s okay,” Stiles answers. He turns to Scott and says, “You’re good with the werewolf ceremony, right? Remember those pages I gave you and Ally to read?”

“Umm, kind of?” he answers, taking a cookie. “I was kind of busy, you know? I think that was when we had that wenbingo and I had a biology paper due…”

“Wendigo,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “And I don’t give you that much to read. Anyway, Talia, do you want to explain the ceremony?”

“It’s pretty simple, really. As I said, out in the preserve and I think, if it’s okay with you, we’ll have Deaton, our emissary preside.” She looks at Peter who growls quietly. “Peter doesn’t care for Alan, but he is our emissary and since your emissary will be busy…”

Scott leans forward and asks, “Alan Deaton? The vet? He’s your emissary?”

“You know him?” Talia asks, pouring coffee and passing the cup to Peter.

“Yeah, I worked for him when I was in high school! Man, he never said anything about werewolves or emissaries!” Scott exclaims, looking to Isaac for support.

“I wouldn’t imagine so,” Peter says, pushing the cookies towards Stiles. “If he had told you that werewolves exist while you were in high school, would you have believed it?”

“No, I guess not,” Scott says, deflating in his chair. “Man, weird world. So Dr. Deaton does the service thingy and … I think I stand up and like give Stiles away?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and says, “Something like that. The alpha from each pack is there to confirm their approval and sanction the mating. So that’s your function, Scotty. You don’t need to walk me up the aisle or anything like that.”

“The tradition for a werewolf mating to a human is actually pretty lovely, at least in my opinion,” Talia says. “Alan will say some traditional words about joining – similar to a regular wedding ceremony, as I understand it. And then Peter will shift to his full wolf form and he chases Stiles through the preserve. We’ll be sure there’s a path cleared for you so you won’t get lost or hurt. Then he ‘catches’ you to show the wolf’s ownership of you and his acceptance of your humanity. And then you ride him back to the preserve to show your ownership and acceptance of the wolf.”

Isaac’s jaw drops and he looks at the Hale pack. “You can shift into a wolf? Like a real wolf? Really?”

Peter’s smile is smug, but he stays quiet while Talia answers, “Yes, as born wolves, we could since childhood. You’ll be able to with practice and as you age. I should tell you, the first few times are uncomfortable. But eventually, you’ll be able to do it fairly easily.”

“And Stiles can ride Peter? Like he’s a horse or something?” Scott asks, staring openly at Peter.

“Werewolves are larger than regular wolves; males generally larger than females. As alpha, I’m about the same size as Peter and David. Peter will easily be able to carry Stiles,” Talia answers, smiling at her brother. “You’re okay with this, right?”

Peter nods and says, “We’ll practice a bit before the ceremony; we’ll want to be sure he won’t fall off.”

“Sounds good.” Stiles turns to Scott and says, “This is what I was telling you about, what I wanted you to read. For when you and Allison mate.”

“Man…” he replies, blowing out a breath. “I’ve learned so much in the last couple of hours. And I need to learn to turn into a wolf! So what do you want to add to make your ceremony witchy? Or magicky? Or whatever.”

“Not a lot would need to be changed,” Stiles answers. “The main participants, the wedding party themselves would be naked, that’s about the only change. It’s symbolic of honesty with each other and the families being joined together with no barriers. And mainly magics like doing things naked.” He stops and looks at around, mostly at his pack. They don’t disappoint, both sitting with huge eyes and mouth slightly agape.

“That’s fine,” Talia says, nodding at Stiles. “That’s done in some packs, especially when it’s two born wolves joining. If you’re going to shift anyway, it’s easier to start nude. Scott, you’re okay with this?”

“Umm, I guess so? I mean if that’s the thing.” He shrugs and says, “Really, Stiles? You’re not just messing around?”

“I can show you the books with several different traditions. Believe me, it could be worse; we could consummate the vows in front of the guests,” he responds, smirking.

“Oh, no, that doesn’t happen,” David says, frowning. “I mean, not normally with wolves. After you come back into the clearing, then you go inside to your room and complete the mating. In private. And then come back and join the party, which should be in full swing by then. That would be the wolf tradition.”

Scott puts his hand on his friend’s arm and asks, “You’re okay with this?”

Stiles stares at him with no expression on his face other than a raised eyebrow. “Magical mating, Scott. A werewolf and a mage mating is a big, damn deal and this is how it’s done. What did you think, we’d go to city hall? Honeymoon in Hawaii?”

“Is there a problem?” Talia asks gently, glancing at her pack. “Do you need some additional time to discuss this? It is moving fast, but you mentioned going back to your territory for school.”

Stiles pushes his chair back, putting his coffee mug on his plate. “No, it’s fine, thank you, Talia. And yes, we do need to go back to class in a few weeks. Do you think there’s time to arrange everything for the next new moon?”

Talia looks over to Scott and waits for a moment; David might speak for her if they’re negotiating or Peter might if there’s some danger, but the lines in this pack are a bit confusing to her.

Scott finally answers, “The new moon is what, three weeks away? Could we do it then? I think it would be safer for any humans to do it then instead of the full moon.”

“That should be fine. Our sister, Miriam, will be thrilled to plan the ceremony, she loves that sort of thing,” Talia says. She reaches over and squeezes Peter’s hand, giving him a genuine smile, not one of an alpha running her pack, but a smile for her family. Stiles watches as David’s gaze goes soft as he looks at his wife.  This might be okay.

 

The meeting breaks up shortly after that, with everyone trading cell phone numbers and promises to be in touch. Scott suggests that Miriam contact Lydia who will probably want a say in the planning. David hands Isaac a small box tied with string that’s full of more homemade cookies to share with his pack.

Just before they get to the front door, Peter says, “I know you’re about to leave, but do you think I could have ten minutes to talk with Stiles alone? I thought I’d show him my – our – rooms. If you have a few minutes.”

Stiles steps in front of Scott, blocking him from the Hale pack who all stiffen at the sight of Scott’s eyes flashing. “Calm down, Alpha, it’s fine. I’m curious about where I’ll be living and I’m sure Peter’s not going to try to ravish me with everyone downstairs. Are you?” he asks, glancing over his shoulder.

“I’ll try to contain myself,” Peter replies, and there’s a hint of fang, but it’s directed at Scott, rather than Stiles. Probably to be expected, after he did the eye thing.

“Scotty’s just kind of overprotective. Better late than never.” Stiles nods at both packs as he moves to follow Peter towards the stairs. “Besides, if he tries anything, I’ll be able to outrun Peter while he’s still trying to get out of those tight jeans.”

“At least you’re looking,” Peter mutters, leading Stiles up the stairs.

 

“Second floor has the main bedrooms for the pack,” Peter says, stopping briefly in the hallway. “David and Talia are towards the back of the house.” He pauses and looks down the hall. “There’s a few empty rooms. I’m sure if anyone from your pack wanted to stay to visit, they’d be more than welcome. We’ll be upstairs.”

He opens a door leading into a small living room, and Stiles walks in and makes a bee-line to the bookcases lining the walls.

“Wow, nice library.” His finger hovers over the spines, head turned to read titles on some of them. “There’s a ton of books on magic and shifters and… I’ve been looking for some of these.”

Peter smiles and notes how his scent brightens, full of interest and something like awe. “Of course you should take whatever you need, Weasley. If you’d like to leave with something today, that’s fine.”

“Really, Snoopy? Cool. I’m not sure what, there’s so much here…”

Peter pulls a volume from a shelf Stiles hasn’t gotten to and hands it to him. “This is a Hale family history if you’re interested. There’s a chapter about a mage who joined the family, you might find it interesting.”

“Yeah, thank you,” Stiles replies, and Peter smiles seeing how his fingers twitch as he keeps himself from starting to read it right there. “Bedroom?” he asks, pointing towards a door on the far wall.

“Yes.” Peter opens the door and lets Stiles lead into the room. It’s not overly extravagant, but much more stylish than any place Stiles has been to. Decorated in dark wood, with pale gray walls and dark blue bedding and there’s a small deck that looks over the back of the house, facing the preserve. “Talia and David are directly below this room, there’s a staircase to the second floor through that door,” he says, pointing. “Rooms are generally soundproof for day-to-day activities.”

“Good, ‘cause, ew.  Wish our house in Chico was,” Stiles answers, walking around, looking at more books on the dresser and a few framed photos.  “So…was there something you wanted to say in private? Because I will be questioned on the way home, and maybe I should have something to tell?”

Peter chuckles, leaning against a low dresser. “I just wanted to say that I while this is unexpected for both of us, I do intend to do everything possible to make it work. I’m under no illusion this is something you’ve spent your life hoping for, but I hope that we’ll be able to tolerate and maybe even like each other.”

Stiles is quiet for a moment and then chuckles. “Wow, that’s… yeah, that’s a great goal. I’ll try not to be too much of a dick and you’ll do the same, is that it?”

“Pretty much,” Peter replies. “I do think we can benefit each other and this will be good for both packs. That’s what we both want, right?”

“Sure. This is good for everyone. Good for the pack is good for all, right?”

Peter nods and turns towards the door leading to the stairs to take Stiles back to his waiting pack. “Always.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells his dad about the mating and Peter.

Stiles thinks about the text for his father for a long time before he sends something. He doesn’t want to alarm him, but wants to be sure his message gets through. Important, but nothing to be frightened about.  Finally he decides on “Can you be home for dinner tonight, need to talk. I’ll make you a cheeseburger.”

His father texts back, “Cheeseburger? It’s that bad?”

“It’s not bacon cheese bad,” he sends back. “6 or 7?”

“Plan for 7. I’ll try to get home for 6.”

 

Andrew gets home a little after 6.00 that night and confirms Stiles is in one piece. “Cheeseburger?” he reconfirms, hugging his son and patting him down at the same time. Stiles doesn’t wince at all and Andrew checks to be sure he’s steady on his feet, no visible bruising. He scrubs his hand over his face, giving Stiles one more visual check. “I’m going to take a shower, down in a few.”

“Sure thing, Dad. Burgers and brew coming right up!”

“I get beer, too? Oh, boy, this is bad.” He walks up the stairs muttering and shaking his head.

Stiles looks at his dad’s back and says, “I’ve got time to fry up some onions.”

 

“This is good,” Andrew says, around a mouthful of burger. He takes a swallow of his second beer and looks at Stiles as he wipes his mouth. “So, when are you going to tell me what’s going on? Your health is okay, right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, Dad. Turns out werewolves are excellent diagnosticians.” He thinks back to the past winter when Isaac told him his headcold had turned into a stinky sinus infection. Or at least something that sent Stiles to the doctor. “Health is fine, school’s fine. Money is…good, actually. Probably getting better, so that’s good news.”

“So what’s the issue? This is more red meat than you’ve allowed me to have since you’ve been on break. In total, Stiles. All added up. Not that I don’t appreciate a good dinner, but tell me what’s up.”

“Sure,” he says, nodding. “I’m going to put the dishes in the sink and let’s talk in the living room.”

 

He’s rehearsed what he wants to say and knows pretty much what he can expect his Dad to say back. And not for the first time, he really wishes his Mom was still here.

“Okay, Dad, this is going to sound weird, and I know it, but you’re going to have to trust me with this. It’s a werewolf thing and a magic thing. So there’s this other pack of werewolves and we need more, well, friendly werewolf packs. So we’re going to sign like a treaty with their pack and then that introduces us to the packs that they have a treaty with. Kind of like the United Nations for werewolves, sort of? Anyway, so to do this, um, I’m going to kind of join their pack, by, um, kind of getting werewolf married to one of their wolves.” He stops and waits, watching his father process this.

Andrew nods, looking somewhere over Stiles’ shoulder as he thinks everything through. “Treaties are good, I know you can use more backup. It’ll be good to have more than just Scott and Isaac as werewolves.”

“There’s Liam, but I can see why you didn’t think about him,” Stiles says, shrugging. “He’s like, a toddler.”

“Yeah, he’s way too young,” Andrew says. He wasn’t happy when he heard that Scott turned the boy who isn’t even out of high school. But it was that or let him die and he has to believe this is a better option. “So how is werewolf married different than regular married?”

Stiles thinks for a minute, looking at the ceiling as he tilts his head side to side. “Ummm, actually, there isn’t anything filed with city hall or the state. Or federal. We can’t file joint tax returns. Inheritance laws. In certain states, if I were hospitalized, the hospital could keep him out. We don’t get toasters or blenders. My mother in law is an alpha werewolf. Umm…”

“Okay, got it, all that legal stuff and you’re very clever. But otherwise, werewolf married is…married?”

“Yeah, pretty much the same.” Stiles leans forward, and taps his father’s knee. “But I’ll still be going to school at the same place. None of that changes. It’s all the same.”

“Okay, that’s good. But basically you’ll be married? Is it some kind of ‘in name only’ thing and you’re allowed to date other people? What if you fall in love with someone? You said ‘him’ and I know you’re, what, bisexual still? Is he dating someone else?” Andrew scrubs a hand through his hair and says, “Jesus, Stiles, did you think about any of this?”

“Yes, Dad, I’ve been thinking about it, it’s all I’ve been thinking about since Scott suggested it. And no, you can’t date anyone when you’re mated to a werewolf. They basically mate for life. Most of the time, if a mate dies, the surviving wolf, well, doesn’t survive unless they have a strong pack and family around them.” He blows out a breath and paces around the living room, thinking of their pack meeting just a few days earlier. He looks for the pack bonds and feels them: his alpha and best friend; their second who is stronger than he looks; Allison who protects them from both supernaturals and humans; his other best friend, the smartest banshee around; Kira the fierce kitsune, learning to control her powers; and Liam who is new to all of this, but loyal and willing to do whatever’s needed. Everyone’s there and he feels their support, and sends it back to them. “It’s like a marriage, but it’s more than that. It’s a pack bond and a marriage and family and… it’s everything to wolves.”

“Everything.” His father bites his bottom lip and says, “How long have you known this guy?”

“We met Peter and his alpha a couple of days ago.”

“A couple of days ago. And you’re going to marry this guy.” He sighs. “Why are you doing this, Stiles? You’re doing this for Scott or something?”

He slumps down on the couch and says, “For all of us, Dad. This is good for our pack, it’ll make us stronger and safer. And it’s good for me, keeps me grounded. And he seems okay, too. I know he’s strong and their family is pretty fucking rich.”

“And what do they get out of it, besides you. Is your pack something special?”

Stiles tries to hold down feelings of being offended and says, “Yeah, we are kind of special, Dad. Scott’s what’s known as a true alpha; he didn’t kill anyone to become an alpha and he didn’t inherit it. We have a strong, diverse pack. And frankly, I’m not just a weak, nerdy human any more. I’ve gotten a handle on my powers more and more. By myself basically.”

Andrew shuts his eyes and leans back in his chair. “Your mother. She didn’t want any of this for you. She put that part of her life behind her so she could raise you like a regular human.”

He bites his tongue and doesn’t say ‘Look how well that turned out’ because his father doesn’t need to hear it; he knows he thinks about it himself. “Well, maybe if Scott hadn’t have been bitten or…” he falls silent for a moment. “I don’t know. I do know that Mom didn’t throw out her books or charms and I’m glad of that. It’s all stuff I need now.  And I’m _good_ at it, Dad and I know that’s one of the reasons they want me and I’m okay with that. And it’s one of the reasons I agreed.”

His father snorts and shakes his head. “So you’re getting married to someone you just met. And it’s supposed to be a regular marriage?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure what else it would be. Look at it like a political marriage. Like a royal marriage between the archduke of wherever and… me. They work, they can work for both countries and for the people involved.”

“I wish your mother were here, she understood this stuff.” Andrew scrubs his eyes with the heels of his hand and says, “I am getting a drink. Just one.”

“I’ll get it,” Stiles says, moving towards the cabinet. He pours his father two fingers of bourbon and takes a minute to rest his head against the cabinet door. Yes, he misses his mother as well. But he’s not going to become her. 

“Thanks, kid,” Andrew says, taking the glass and sipping slowly. “So there’s no way to get you out of this? Scott thinks this is a good idea?”

“It _is_ a good idea, and actually it’s pretty impressive Scott recognized it. The Hales are a strong pack and they’ll be good allies for us,” Stiles says, leaning forward watching his father.

Andrew’s jaw drops and he squeaks out, “The Hales? Like David and Talia? They’re werewolves?”

“Yeah. How well do you know them?”

“Not well,” Andrew says, finishing his drink. “I mean about as well as anyone in the town does, I guess, which means not a lot. They’re not really social, but I’ve worked with David a little doing that expansion to the jail a few years back. And your Mom knew Talia, so that figures.”

“Shit, I didn’t know that. Talia didn’t mention it either. Were they close?”

Andrew looks longingly at his empty glass and pushes it further away on the coffee table. “I don’t know, I remember her mentioning Talia, but I don’t think they were coffee buddies or anything.”

“Hmm. Anyway, so you know them. And I’m being mated with Peter, he’s Talia’s younger brother,” Stiles says, scooping up the glass and carrying it to the kitchen sink.

“Peter? He’s like, what, twenty years older than you? And he drives like a maniac, he gets a ticket at least every month. And I thought he was married? Aren’t there younger ones, or ones who know how to drive? I know Talia has a couple of kids.”

Stiles sits back down and hands his father one of David’s chocolate chip cookies, wrapped in a paper towel, their usual dinner napkins. “Yeah, Peter. And with his wolf age, he might be a little older. You have to remember that wolves age differently, and he’s a born wolf. He’ll probably live to 120 or 130 or so. As long as no one kills him. Or he doesn’t crash his car, apparently.”

“You’re not helping, kid,” Andrew says, around a mouthful of cookie. “These are really good, did you make them?

“No, David did, I think. And yes, there’s kids, but they don’t work for a variety of reasons. Too young, anti-social, maybe gay, too alpha.” He picks at his own cookie, more for something to do than because he really wants it. “Peter’s a good choice. We talked. We’re both going to work to, well, make it work.”

“I don’t understand this, you know that. I didn’t understand it when your Mom told me about herself and her family. Or when you were born and she had rituals for everything. I guess I have to trust you.” He takes the remainder of Stiles’ cookie from him, finishing it in a couple of quick bites. “I hate this, I’m supposed to take care of you and…”

“You do take care of me, Dad. I wouldn’t be here without you, you know that.”

“Hmm. Do I need to do anything? Go to a ceremony or something? Your mom was always big on ceremonies. Start of summer, winter solstice, baptisms or whatever…”

Stiles shakes his head and snorts. “Nope. I mean, there’s a ceremony, but it’s really just the packs and wolves and stuff.  Nothing too interesting.”

“Okay. I’m guessing it’s probably something neither one of us wants me to see. And of course, I was pretty sure I wasn’t destined for grandchildren,” Andrew says, sighing as he pushes himself out of the chair. It’s not late, but it’s been a long day at work, a big dinner, Stiles’ news and a drink. Yeah, it’s time for bed.

“Actually, that’s not out of the picture entirely,” Stiles says, jumping up to follow him. “Good news, Dad! A born wolf and a mage can create a magic baby!” He sighs and looks over at his father with his jaw dropped again and eyes huge. “You gonna be okay there? I’ll give you plenty of warning, it takes a few things to make it work. Stars in alignment and all that stuff.”

Andrew turns back towards the shelf where they keep the liquor and pours himself another drink, looking over his shoulder to see if Stiles is going to say anything. Then he walks past him towards his room for what will hopefully be a deep, restful sleep. Although probably not. “Love you, kid,” he says, giving a one-armed hug along with a kiss to the temple.

“Love you, Dad,” Stiles says, watching his father’s slow climb up the stairs. Well, that went well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the ceremony, Peter meets Andrew and of course, the ceremony! And some sex.

The next couple of weeks are filled with way too much activity as the two packs plan for the mating ceremony.

There’s a bit of jockeying around as the packs meet and start to get to know each other. Probably more than if they weren’t living so close to each other and weren’t so close in age.  

Yes, Erica Reyes is someone the McCall pack remembers from high school. She was a year later than Scott, Stiles and Isaac and they knew of her, but weren’t friends with her. So maybe that caused a bit of grumbling and growling, but both alphas tell their packs to at least be civil. Maybe friendships will develop, but for now, the hope is no one rips anyone’s throat out.

Thankfully, Miriam and Lydia get on well. Miriam is a human and the surviving child in between Talia and Peter. She lost a child in the fire, but with her husband and son still living, she seems to have moved past her mourning, at least enough to function daily and plan the celebration for her family. The two women both understand werewolf culture and Lydia knows a bit of magic culture so they’re trying to blend them for the ceremony.

“I think calla lilies will be good, in vases around the clearing.”

Miriam nods, scribbling in her notepad. “Yes, that sounds nice. I think some cattails, too. They’ll look nice against the lilies and provide a bit of wildness. What do you think?”

Lydia pulls up a website and studies it. “I think so. I’d like to add some color as well. What do you think of dahlias? There’s a lot of color choices and they have a very casual look. Maybe keep the lilies separate and combine the cattails with dahlias?”

“That sounds good. Red is Peter’s favorite color, what about Stiles?”

“I think his, too, or one of them. And lavender, lots of lavender. The flower, not the color.”

Miriam smiles and says, “Oh good, there’s a lot of plants around the house. We can make sure there’s little bouquets all around the clearing. What about food?”

Lydia sighs and says, “Unfortunately, no matter how much I’ve tried, he’s more of a quantity than quality sort of guy. What about Peter?”

She just chuckles at that. “Peter’s a food snob. He’s a very good cook, too, so that’ll be nice for Stiles, I think. For the party…” She shrugs and says, “With werewolves, you can’t go wrong with a ton of meat.”

Lydia sighs and nods. “Please can we have grilled veggies, too? I’ve been to wolf parties and I swear the only green is one piece of lettuce crying under half a cow.”

“Sounds good. We’ll do a variety of meat and salads. Let’s figure out sides.” Miriam opens a website and pushes her tablet over to Lydia. “After that, we’ll talk drinks.”

“Decorations?” Lydia asks, looking around the party area. “Can we do things other than the flowers?”

Miriam smiles and Lydia can see there’s wolf in there, even though she’s human. “We’re in charge, we can do whatever we want.”

 

Peter and Stiles try to spend some time together before the official mating, mostly at Talia’s suggestion.  Which Peter has to say he approves of; it’s nice getting to know a little about his mate before they’re actually joined.

Stiles sits in the library, a stack of books around him. He hasn’t moved all afternoon, other than for an occasional soda and bathroom break.

“Do you want to go to dinner?” Peter asks, from across the room. He’s been at his desk, working on paying bills for the family’s construction company.

The mage doesn’t bother to look up. “Hmm? Not yet, what are you, a senior citizen? Don’t answer that. Or maybe answer that.”

“Stiles, it’s almost seven o’clock. I’m hungry and you must be as well.”

Stiles’ stomach growls and he looks up, blinking and letting his eyes focus. “Wow. Yeah, I guess I am hungry.” He gets up and stretches, turning in one direction then the other, before bending over to touch his toes, with his back cracking loudly.

“Are you hurting?” Peter asks quietly. “How is your health? You sometimes have a medicinal smell.”

“Rude,” Stiles says, cocking an eyebrow. “I’m healthy, thanks for asking. I have ADHD and take Adderall, which might be what you’re smelling. Which again is really rude. So are we going for food?”

“Thank you for confirming, Hermione. And I’m healthy as well, thanks for asking. I thought we’d get sushi, if you’re good with that.” Peter grins and grabs his car keys. While he’d rather drive, Peter’s car is awesome and Stiles can understand why he gets so many tickets.

“Sushi is good. And really, you’re going to resort to calling me girl’s names? What is this, sixth grade?”

“Oh, sorry.” Peter does a fair job looking sympathetic. “Were you picked on in the sixth grade? Did the bigger kids call you by girls’ names? I’m so sorry. I called you Hermione because she’s actually the smartest one. And probably the bravest and a bit sneaky. But I won’t call you that any more. Do you prefer another Weasley? Are you a Ron fan?”

“I’m just a little happy that you know about Harry Potter, but still hating on you, Lassie. See, that’s a girl dog’s name. Who’s your favorite character? I’m betting it’s Snape.” He shoves his phone in his pocket and heads for the stairs. “By the way, you should probably meet my father before this whole thing goes down. He won’t like you, don’t think that’s possible, but at least he needs to see you.”

“Should we invite him for sushi?” Peter asks, sounding way too delighted with the idea.

“No. First, he doesn’t like sushi and second, I think this should be a quick meeting only. Just enough so that he can’t say he has no idea who I’m living with.”

They walk down the stairs and Peter glances over his shoulder, saying, “I’m pretty sure I’ve met your father before. He drives a police car and wears a Sheriff’s uniform?”

“Yeah, he’s probably met you giving you tickets. He does know that part about you, he mentioned you’re a terrible driver. He didn’t mention your SL450. Not that knowing would have affected my saying yes anyway,” Stiles says, getting into the passenger seat of the car. He may be the only passenger Peter ever has, since the seat’s always pushed back the way he likes it. “Okay, swing by my house, we’ll spend ten minutes meeting my dad and then go get sushi.”

 

Of course, it takes longer than ten minutes. Peter seems completely comfortable sitting on the sofa, drinking bourbon with his father and talking about where he went to college (UCLA), what he does for the family business (accounting or something with bills – Stiles doesn’t really listen), Stiles’ future (of course, he can have any career he wants), and assurances that Stiles won’t be kept from his father or from his pack.

“So is the ceremony something I should go to?” Andrew asks Peter, sipping his drink. “Stiles told me probably not and he’s made comments about it, but if this is, well, like his wedding…”

“It’s not exactly the same, Andrew. It’s much more of a supernatural thing – a spiritual thing, of course. But not in the same way a purely human wedding is. You’re welcome to come of course, but I don’t think you should worry about missing something.” Peter has on what Stiles thinks of as his acting smile; it’s pleasant and bland and doesn’t get near his eyes, which stay sharp and calculating.

“Stiles, what do you think, really? Are you going to regret me not being there?”

He shakes his head and answers, “Nope. No, not at all, Dad. I love you, but… do you want to see me running naked through the woods?”

Andrew pales and shakes his head, looking between the two. “No, I think that’s something I can pass on. Your mother might have wanted to be there… But thanks for letting me know.”

“If in the future, we actually do a more traditional wedding, of course you’ll be invited,” Peter says, winking at Stiles as he rises to continue their dinner date.

“All right.” Andrew goes to the door and hugs Stiles tightly before they go. “Good luck and don’t send me any pictures.”

 

“Everything looks good, it’s all really pretty, Lydia. Festive.” Scott says, looking around the clearing set up for the mating ceremony.  It’s scheduled to start in a few minutes, just before sunset.

“Thank you, but it wasn’t just me of course,” Lydia answers, while making an adjustment to a vase filled with white lilies.  “Miriam obviously knows a lot more about werewolf culture and how things should be set up. But overall, I think it’s all very pretty, respectful, and tasteful.”

There’s flowers everywhere, both in vases and tied into the tree branches. Candles in metal stands circle the clearing and there’s additional strings of twinkling lights wrapped around tree trunks.

“Normally, there’d be more candles and fewer electric lights, but I asked for the electric ones. I didn’t think the Hales would be comfortable with too many candles and didn’t want to mention it to Miriam.”

Isaac comes over and bumps his cheek against Scott’s. “Hey, we’re supposed to be socializing, you know. I’ve met maybe,” he looks around, scanning the crowd of about fifty and says, “half of the packs here, maybe a few more. Good crowd, everyone seems really nice. And anxious to meet you.”

“I’ll do that after the ceremony,” Scott says, smiling when he makes eye contact with people. “I can get dressed while they’re upstairs, doing the …”

“Securing the mating bond,” Allison supplies, wrapping an arm around Scott’s waist. “If we do a traditional wolf ceremony that would be what we’d do, too.” She pecks his cheek and looks around. “We could skip the magic part if you want, so you can wear clothes and both our parents can attend without cringing.”

“I suspect your Dad would cringe anyway,” Scott answers, rubbing his face with his. “And I don’t know how my Mom would feel either.”

“Let’s get through today first,” Lydia suggests. She straightens the collar of Scott’s robe, which he’ll wear until the ceremony starts. “You know your part, right?”

“Yes,” he says, sighing. “Stiles rehearsed with me until he was satisfied. I won’t embarrass us, I promise.”

 

A few minutes later, there’s a small chime that lets everyone know it’s time to start. The Hale pack stands on one side of the clearing and the McCalls are on the other side, facing each other, with Deaton in the middle.

Stiles and Peter walk out from their respective packs and meet, clasping their hands together.

Deaton waits until the group is mostly silent and starts. “Thank you everyone for being here to witness this joyful occasion, the joining of these two packs through this mating.” He picks up a white, silk rope from a nearby table and wraps it around both their wrists.

“Alpha Hale, you’re here with your brother, Peter, your pack’s protector. Do you approve of this mating?”

Talia’s eyes flash red and she nods, smiling. “Yes, I happily approve.”

Deaton turns to Scott and says, “Alpha McCall, you’re here with your friend, who is known as Stiles…”

Peter whispers, “Mieczysław.”

“Shush,” Stiles whispers back.

Deaton ignores their comments and continues. “And who is your friend, your beta and your pack’s emissary. Do you approve of this mating?”

“Yes, I approve and agree to this mating,” Scott answers, letting his eyes flash, proving he’s the alpha.

“Mating with wolves is a serious commitment for both parties. While you may have known others before, when you bond through mating, you have committed to each other, and only to each other, for the rest of your lives. Peter, do willingly enter into this mating?”

“Yes, I do this willingly,” Peter says, squeezing Stiles’ hand.

“Stiles, do you willingly enter into this mating?” Deaton asks, turning slightly towards Stiles.

Stiles nods and answers, “Yes, I do this willingly.” The wolves can hear his steady heartbeat saying he’s telling the truth.

The Hale’s emissary takes a bundle of sage and lights it, waving it over their heads and after a minute, the rope around their wrists turns from white to red.

“Show off,” Stiles whispers, getting a small smile from the older mage.

“Alphas, please release your packmates,” Deaton says, stepping back as Talia and Scott step forward. They take the cord and unwrap it, and Talia hands it to Deaton. He puts the rope on the table next to him where the sage is still smoldering and turns back to Peter and Stiles. “Peter, you may give Stiles the mating bite.”

Lifting Stiles’ left arm in both hands, Peter grins, showing Stiles a few sharp teeth. “I’ll be gentle,” Peter whispers. “This time.” And he bites Stiles’ wrist.

Stiles bites his lip, grunting softly and Peter quickly pulls away, wiping his mouth on his arm. He keeps ahold of Stiles’ arm, veins briefly going black while Deaton wraps a piece of gauze around the bite mark.  

“Stiles, you may give Peter the mating bite.”

“Here goes,” Stiles whispers, taking Peter’s arm and biting down until he can feel the skin break.

The wolf shakes his arm and wipes off a bit of blood. “Little monster,” he says, smiling and shows Stiles the bite which quickly heals, leaving a scar that turns from red to pink to white as Stiles watches.

“Another show off,” Stiles whispers, smiling. He and Peter join hands again, facing each other. He shuts his eyes, feeling the start of the pack bond starting in his chest.

Talia shuts her eyes, lifts her head and howls with Scott joining in a second later. As their first cries die out, the other wolves follow, and those that aren’t wolves clap and whistle, while Peter and Stiles just stand and grin. It’s been a perfect ceremony.

When the noise dies down again, Deaton clears his throat and looks to the crowd. “The Chase has been documented back to the 1500s and originally it was a wolf actually hunting down a mate. For us now, it symbolizes the man and wolf, joined in one body, pursuing their mate, the one they cannot live without. The one they don’t want to live without. And the human accepting their mate, all aspects of them, man and beast, to be their one and only until parted by death.”

He looks at the newly mated pair. Peter’s smirking, hands clenching and unclenching as he studies Stiles, hunger shining in his eyes. And Stiles grins back, cheeks tinted pink as he bounces on the balls of his feet, bare toes digging in the grass.

Deaton puts a hand on Peter’s arm, not restraining him, just to help him keep his instincts in check. When Peter nods at him that he’s ready, Deaton smiles and calls out, “Start the Chase!”

 

Stiles turns and passes though his pack as he heads into the woods. They step aside and shout encouragement as he passes, making sure not to touch him. He’s mated now and the first scent on him needs to be his mate, to keep the wolf from going mad.

It’s not quite as wild as it could be. David and Derek cleared the path over the last couple of days, trimming branches and removing any obstacles on the ground that could cause someone to trip, and laying down straw to make it easier on Stiles’ tender human feet. Kira and Cora went through after them, leaving electric lights along the side of the path to help guide Stiles as he runs for about a mile to a small clearing lined with more torches so they know when they reach the end of the run.

Peter, of course, doesn’t need the lights or the assistance provided. Stiles gets a two minute head start, and when Peter starts running after Stiles, his focus is mainly on his mate’s scent, fresh with excitement and musty with the promise of sex. He doesn’t run as fast as he could; the idea is to chase his mate to the clearing, so he keeps himself in check, enjoying the noise of the forest, the chatter from behind him and his mate’s steady heart beat as they both run.

Stiles gets to their destination less than a minute before Peter, bent over with his hands on his knees, panting to get his breath back. Peter in his wolf form is larger than an ordinary wolf; when he sits, his head’s at Stiles’ chest. Stiles rubs Peter behind the ears, chuckling at how the wolf shuts his eyes and enjoys the scratches. “Come on, White Fang, let’s go.”

Peter sighs and shakes his head, crouching so Stiles can climb on his back. They practiced this before, being sure that Stiles could get on his back and would be able to ride without falling off. Stiles settles on Peter’s back, keeping his legs snug around the gray and black wolf while he holds the fur around Peter’s neck. “Okay,” he says, nodding to himself. “Let’s ride! Ride like the wind!”

The wolf snorts again as he turns, taking a gentle trot back towards the group. It doesn’t take long at all until they get back to the gathering, where everyone’s dressed again, mingling and drinking. There’s more howling and applause when they enter, Stiles sitting up straight, one hand up like he’s the victor entering the ring.

Peter nods his furry head and heads up stairs to the house and through the open door. When they’re inside, Stiles turns around and shuts the door behind them with the crowd still cheering and hooting.

 

After they’re inside, Peter sits, letting Stiles slide almost gracefully off his back. “I can’t ride you up the stairs?” Stiles asks after Peter’s shifted back.

“No, but you can ride me when we get upstairs,” he replies, over his shoulder as they go to their bedroom.

At least the awkward part of undressing is taken care of. Stiles looks around the room, noting the abundance of flowers and small electric candles on top of every flat surface.

“Did you do this?” he asks Peter, reaching out to touch a lilac-colored rose bud.

Peter chuckles, raising an eyebrow. “Sorry, Merlin, can’t take the credit. Or blame, I guess,” he says, picking up one of the tea-lights and switching it off and back on. “Probably Miriam or maybe some of your pack mates? Who’s under the delusion this is about love and romance?”

Stiles shrugs and says, “It’s still pretty though, I don’t mind that.” He looks around the room again, trying not to stare at Peter. The older man is certainly attractive and Stiles hopes Peter thinks he is as well. At least attractive enough for this part of their bonding to work.

“Does your wrist still hurt?” Peter asks, gently taking his arm, running a finger over the bandage.

“No, it’s fine. Doesn’t feel like anything.” His swallow is loud to his own ears, and he’s sure the wolf must smell how nervous he is.

“Well, I know you’ve done this before, so let’s get moving. Time to play hide the salami.” Peter gestures to the bed. The covers are already folded down, the pale blue sheets look crisp and clean.

Stiles tugs his cock a couple of times, and youth and general horniness win out. “Sure, how do you like it? On your belly, on your back? Doggie style?”

Even without his fangs showing, Peter’s smile is a little scary. “That’s what you’d like this first time? I’m adaptable, Stiles, whatever you need, my tender young mate.” He’s graceful as he lies back, kicking the covers down so they’re in a pile at the foot of the bed. “Oh look, another gift,” he says, reaching under a pillow and pulling out a bottle of lube. “We’ll have to thank whoever was so thoughtful. It’s the good kind, too.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Stiles stands next to bed watching his mate (his mate!) reach between his legs, quickly preparing himself. “Do you need help with that?” he asks, as he wraps his hand around his own cock, jerking it until it’s hard and dripping.

“Maybe next time,” Peter answers. His eyes are shut and his breathing’s getting faster and Stiles can’t stop staring.

Stiles moves to his side, sliding his hand up Peter’s thigh, watching his cock jump against his stomach. It’s a good sized cock, not a scary monster, but certainly nothing that should be ignored. He runs his hand up it, feeling the heat as he plays with Peter’s foreskin. “Uncircumcised is a wolf thing?”

Peter opens an eye just enough to be judgmental. “We could discuss that a little later, do you think?” He’s pumping his hips up, and Stiles stares at his fingers pumping into his slicked up hole. “Are you planning on just sitting and watching or do you think you want to participate?”

“Hell, yeah,” Stiles whispers, moving in between Peter’s spread thighs. Peter hands him the bottle of lube, and Stiles does his best to get himself slicked up without spending too much time on it. It would be embarrassing if he shot his load before he even got close to the promised land. “You shave your balls,” Stiles notes. “You shave your balls, but you keep your creepy goatee.”

“It’s my evil supervillain goatee,” Peter says, pulling his legs up towards his chest, smirking as Stiles catches his breath. “I don’t need evil supervillain balls. Do you think you’ll fuck me sometime today? Should I have called ahead?”

“Shut up, would you? I plan to enjoy this and everything’s better when you’re not talking,” Stiles replies and pushing in, not stopping until he’s the proverbial balls deep. “Gods,” he sighs and starts pushing. “Jesus, you’re so tight and so hot and …”

“Yes, of course, um hm. Let me know when think this’ll get interesting.” Peter looks around and mutters, “Damn, where’d I leave my book?”

“Fucking smug bastard,” Stiles grits out and punches Peter with his thrusts, letting his eyes shut. The next minute, the world turns over and Stiles finds himself on his back, Peter sitting on top of him, eyes flashing bright blue.

“There we go, Draco, now you’re useful.” Peter shifts slightly to be sure he’s getting maximum pleasure and actually it’s not too bad for Stiles either. He’s got one hand resting on Stiles’ chest and the other on his own leg as he raises himself until Stiles’ cock almost, but not quite slips out of him and then drops down, grunting each time the younger man’s cock hits his prostate.

“Okay, this works, I can be lazy.” Stiles reaches out, letting his fingers drag down Peter’s arm to his chest. He reaches up and cups his hand around Peter’s neck, thumb caressing his ear and he’s pleased when Peter tilts his head towards his hand; he was half expecting a snarl.

“That hand would be more useful on my dick,” Peter says, reaching out and pinching Stiles’ nipple, smirking when his partner’s hips buck into him. “Hmm, have to investigate that next time. See where you like to be touched -- where you like to be bitten.”

“Fuck, shut up unless you want me to shoot now,” Stiles grunts. He takes Peter’s dick, spending a few seconds to figure out how to jerk him off with Peter on top. It’s not something he’s used to – this is the first time he’s been ridden like this – but thankfully years of jerking himself off apparently means his instincts are good and he gets to a rhythm they both like, judging on the amount of precome leaking from Peter’s dick. “There, you happy now? ‘Cause I’m not lasting much longer.”

“Gonna get you a cock ring,” Peter mutters, but he leans forward, slowing down and then he comes, throwing his head back and moaning roughly. His eyes flash blue again and for a minute Stiles sees his fangs drop as his hips continue to pump on Stiles’ cock until he feels his orgasm exploding inside Peter.

They stay still for a moment and then Peter moves carefully and Stiles feels his spent cock slip from Peter’s body. Peter lies half next to him but mostly on top of him, one leg trapping Stiles and his arm across Stiles’ chest, fingers wrapped in his hair. Stiles takes a breath, shuts his eyes and decides. Yes, he likes this.

“That wasn’t half bad,” Peter whispers. He reaches out and turns Stiles’ face towards him, and leans up kissing him gently, their first time for that, too. “I’m sure with practice we’ll get better.”

“’Kay,” Stiles replies, feeling a bit stupid, that knocked out feeling after a good orgasm. “Yeah, I’m willing to do something like that again.” He kisses Peter’s forehead, tilting his head back to kiss his lips again and then again. “By the way, I do bottom. Actually, I usually bottom, but that was…”

“We need to shower and get dressed,” Peter replies, yawning and pushing his face into Stiles’ neck for a lick and gentle bite. “God, I wish they’d all just leave. I’d be perfectly content with ordering a pizza.”

Stiles snorts and says, “Yeah, me too, but I doubt that’s in the cards. How quickly do we need to be outside again?”

Peter looks over at the clock radio on the nightstand (and who still has one of those?) and says, “Ten minutes ago? Now? I don’t know.” He untangles himself and says, “Shower together is faster, if you want. Or I’ll go first, your call.”

Stiles gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom, smacking Peter’s ass as he passes. “Come on, mate, let’s get this party started.”

 

After a quick, no-nonsense shower, they dress and join the partiers. Their alphas greet them first, Talia hugging and scenting first Peter and then Stiles. With her cheek pressed against his, she whispers, “Be good to him.”

Stiles steps back, keeping his face neutral and gives her a small nod. After all, she’s his alpha-in-law or something like that. His hug from Scott is longer and almost painful; Scott often forgets how strong he is and that Stiles is, underneath it all, a simple human. “Hey, it’s good, okay, Scotty?” Stiles whispers.

Scott nods against Stiles’ neck and sniffs quietly. “You forgive me? You understand why? I mean, it’s good for you, too, right?”

“Yes. Now pull it together, Alpha.” Stiles scruffs his hair and pulls back, checking his friend’s lopsided smile. “Have you met all the other packs and alphas here? If not, I’m sure Talia would introduce you.”

“Not everyone yet, but I’m working on it.” Scott takes a step back, wrinkling his nose. “Dude, you smell like… didn’t you shower?”

“Yes, Scott! And geez, you’re the rudest person ever, worse than Peter even!” He steps back and grabs Peter’s arm, pulling him forward. “Peter, there’s some people Scott hasn’t met yet. You’ll introduce him around?”

“Certainly.” He steps forward and he and Scott scent mark each other, without a lot of enthusiasm, but long enough for it to count. “Have you met Alpha Kelley?” Peter asks, looking around the clearing. “The tall woman at the food table. Stiles and I haven’t eaten yet and I need to see to my mate. I can introduce you now if you haven’t met her or her pack. She’s here with her wife, Julia. I’m sure they’d both like to meet your pack.”

The rest of the night passes the same way. The Hale pack making sure the McCall pack meets everyone and Talia takes the lead crowing the virtues of their new allies.

And Peter spends the rest of the night being attentive to his new mate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day after they're mated and discussions about how things will work and what it means to be mated. And some more kissing.

Stiles wakes up the next morning with a slight hangover, further proof that he’s not a werewolf. Peter’s bed is amazingly comfortable, king size, so he has plenty of room to spread out while sleeping. Not that Peter seemed to notice, having spent most of the night half on top of him. Werewolves, Stiles knows, love to cuddle. They may look and act like blood thirsty monsters, but when it’s beddy-bye time, they’re all cuddle monsters. It’s nice to know Peter’s predictable in one way.

Peter’s gone and his side of the bed (as much as he has one) is cold. But there’s a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table which Stiles takes before lying back down for a few minutes, hoping they’ll kick in.

With the smell of coffee and bacon making their way upstairs, he decides to get up and see if food won’t make him feel more alive. Since it’s his first official day at the Hale house, he decides being dressed is probably a good idea, which means a shower is probably also a good idea. There wasn’t any more sex last night, but still, with sniffy, nosey wolves, he doesn’t want to give anyone ammunition.

“If you finish the coffee, Cora, you get to make another pot,” David says as Stiles comes down the stairs.

“I’m leaving a little,” she says, dumping some sugar into her cup before she sits back down.

“Oh thank god, I don’t think I can survive without coffee,” Stiles says entering the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Talia says, looking up from some papers on the kitchen table. “There’s bacon and pancakes staying warm in the oven.”

“Thanks,” Stiles says, pouring the rest of the coffee into his cup. It’s about a half cup. “Should I start another pot? Am I the only one who wants some?” He doesn’t want to change the Hales’ morning routine and it’s easy enough to get a cup from the local coffee shop.

“No, please make another pot,” David answers, shooting his youngest daughter a harsh look. “We’ll probably all have more and I’m sure Peter’ll want some when he gets back.”

Stiles gets his breakfast after the coffee starts brewing and sits down with everyone. He grew up with breakfasts by himself or just with his father, but after the last year he’s gotten used to crowds. “So is there a routine I should know about? Where is Peter in the morning?”

“I think he’s out for a run around the territory,” Talia answers, pushing her papers over to Derek. “He usually does that first thing in the morning and again in the evening.”

“The whole territory? He can’t do that, right, you guys have like, whole counties,” Stiles asks, in between shoving bacon into his mouth.

This earns a snort from Derek and David smiles, saying, “He probably would if he could. He does tend to drive around every couple of weeks making sure things are secure. But his mornings and evenings are to check the perimeter of the preserve. He should be back soon.”

“So what do you do, Derek? Peter said you work for the family company. So you do, what, the heavy lifting?  Put up dry wall, hammer stuff?”

Derek barely looks up from the papers before he responds, “Yes. I lift heavy things, put up dry wall and hammer stuff.”

“You are mister personality, aren’t you? Good thing you’ve got good looks, your personality kinda sucks,” Stiles says, pouring fresh coffee for himself and a grinning Talia.

“I’d say you suck, but that’s a given,” Derek says, continuing to read the papers in front of him. “Mom, did you get timing on this tile? It’s not going to delay getting things done, is it?”

Talia rolls her eyes and says, “Don’t worry so much, sweetie, by the time you’re ready for the tile, it’ll be in.”

The Hales discuss some work they’re doing and even Cora appears to be helping, talking about picking up supplies from a local nursery for a landscaping project.

When there’s a break in the conversation and Derek’s left for wherever he goes, Stiles says, “I think I’ll drop over and see my dad for a bit. Let him know everything went okay and I wasn’t used as a ritual sacrifice.”

“Stiles,” Talia says, with her head cocked slightly and her voice is light, but she still sounds concerned. “You don’t have to clear things with us. We know you’re not our pack. If you have questions about your plans and want to talk with Peter, you should…”

Thankfully, Peter picks that moment to come in through an actual doggie door. He rounds the table, poking his snout at his sister and David and then finally comes and lays his head on Stiles’ lap with a loud sigh.

“Hey, good timing. Did you have a good, uh, run? Or good looking for trouble?” Stiles asks, scratching him in that soft spot right behind his ear that he likes.

Peter lets himself be scratched for a minute and then puts his head on the table looking at Stiles’ bacon.

“Only people get bacon, or at least that’s my rule. Only people get _my_ bacon,” Stiles says, picking up the last piece from his plate.

Peter quickly shifts into his human form and snatches the piece from Stiles’ hand. “Thank you, I hope you left some.”

“There’s breakfast in the oven,” Stiles says. “You know for people wearing clothes.”

“You have a lot of rules,” Peter says, taking Stiles’ coffee cup and heading up the stairs.

Cora looks up from her phone and says, “Peter’s not really big on rules.”

 

Andrew pulls Stiles into a hug and for a moment he expects his father to scent mark him, but of course he doesn’t. Stiles lets himself be hugged, everything about his father calming him, even when he didn’t realize he was tense.

“You doing okay, son? Everything with your, whatever, mating ceremony go okay?” Andrew asks, sitting Stiles down in the chair opposite his desk. Stiles has been coming to the Sheriff’s office since before his mother died and it’s almost a second home to him. Or maybe a third home after his own and Scott’s house.

“Yeah, it went fine. Scott got to meet a lot of alphas from other packs. That was the main thing we wanted. To make sure people get to know us; it’ll help in case we ever need back up or need to travel to other territories,” Stiles answers. It’s not quite the truth, but close enough.

Andrew thinks for a moment and says, “Couldn’t you have just done that meeting without the – the mating thing? Seems like you’re tied to some guy for life because you wanted to negotiate truces.”

“Well, yeah, but it also makes it easier for us to come visit here.” He scratches his nose and yawns loudly. “You know, because this is Hale pack territory and when we’re here, we’re visiting in another pack’s territory and… it’s all weirdly political, Dad. But it’s sorted out.”

“You okay? You’re supposed to be on your break, are you getting enough sleep?” Andrew asks, studying his son. He looks okay overall, just like he’s missed a night or two of sleep. Andrew remembers the few times he saw him during his freshman year at college, how he looked exhausted and beaten up constantly. So this is better, but he’ll still worry.

As though he reads his father’s mind, Stiles reaches over and squeezes his dad’s hand. “It’s not bad, Dad, I’d tell you if it were and we need help. Just one night of staying up too late with too much alcohol.”

“Should I say anything about safe sex or do I not want to know?” His face is all squished up as he asks, as though he’s in physical pain.

“You probably don’t want to ask, but it’s werewolves Dad. Can’t get anything, can’t give anything,” Stiles says, grinning back at his father’s discomfort.

He scrubs the back of his neck, and says, “Yeah, I’m supposed to feel better that you’re with a werewolf with claws and fangs and stuff?”

“He won’t hurt me, Dad,” Stiles says quietly. “We don’t know each other yet, we’re working on it, but he’ll never hurt me.”

“Have I said I wish your mother was here?” Andrew asks. He doesn’t even realize when he glances at an old picture of the three of them that sits on the corner of his desk.

Stiles chuckles and give his father another quick hug. “Yeah, maybe once or twice.” He gestures to the take out bag he put on his dad’s desk and says, “Hey, I brought you lunch. I just ate, but you should eat. And tell me what you’re working on.”

Andrew shakes his head as he pulls a turkey sandwich and green salad out of the bag. “Or I’ll eat and you tell me about your classes?”

Stiles snorts and says, “Not as interesting, but okay, you asked for it.”

 

After lunch with his Dad, Stiles spends a couple of hours with his pack. They don’t do much, just sit with the television on, talking occasionally, while playing on their phones. Or in Lydia’s case, researching on her tablet, but it’s pretty much the same thing.

“You have access to the Hale library, right?” Lydia asks, not looking up from whatever she’s reading.

“Yeah, completely. Peter’s recommended a couple of books, but I can take whatever I want,” Stiles answers. He’s on a website studying plants he can get by mail order that he can use for potions. But then he’d have to trust Peter or someone to take care of them. Or have them sent to the house in Chico where he’ll probably forget about them and let them die. Maybe dried are better, at least until he’s out of college.

“So you’ll live there now? At least while we’re home? Till we go back to Chico?” Scott asks, looking like a worried little puppy.

“I think so. I mean, we haven’t talked about it that much. Before there was just a lot of talk about the mating ceremony and what was needed for that. And just a little about what’ll happen now.” Stiles shrugs and says, “I guess I should go home – I mean back to Peter’s – and try to figure out what’s going on. He said he had stuff to do and I said I wanted to see my Dad today.”

“I guess it’s not really like a honeymoon, is it?” Kira’s says as she flips through the TV channels looking for cooking shows.

“Well, we don’t need to spend every moment together, that’s true.”

Lydia looks up and asks, “What about the sex? You had to do it for the bond, but you’ll be mated now, forever. I assume that’ll include sex.”

“You are? I mean, I know you like dudes, I wouldn’t have even suggested it if you didn’t…”

“Scotty, don’t worry, initial preview says it’ll be good. I know you don’t want details, but I think that part will be okay,” Stiles says and tries not to grin. It’s something he does want to talk about with Peter.

“I think you should leave,” Lydia says, wrinkling her nose. “I’m not a werewolf and even I can smell the pheromones. Go talk with your mate and we’ll see tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you should make dinner,” Isaac tells him, looking as serious as he can. “Scott’ll pay if you cook.”

“Deal,” Stiles says, leaving quickly before Scott starts yelling.

 

Peter didn’t seem too interested in where Stiles planned to spend his day, but did suggest he be home so they can have dinner. And talk. Ew, talking. Normally Stiles is all about talking, but this sounds like some adult ‘we need to talk’ shit.

Stiles finds him in the library, the room off his (their) bedroom. He looks quite content sitting in a plush maroon wingback, with his feet up on the ottoman. He’s reading a book, it looks like a regular bookstore paperback. For some reason, Stiles finds that kind of comforting. Peter reads regular books like a regular person. Even if he would look completely natural with a brandy and pipe.

“Hey,” he says, sitting on the sofa next to Peter’s chair. “Um, how was your day? Did you go to work or something?” He scratches his head, not sure if he’s doing this right and trying to remember how his mom and dad spoke with each other at the end of the work day. His mom would sometimes ask if his father had shot anyone. That could translate into ‘did you kill anyone today’ for Peter.

“Did a bit of work from here; that’s what I usually do. We have an office, but I don’t go in if I can avoid it.” Peter puts down the book, using a scrap of paper as a bookmark. “Your father’s okay? And your pack?”

Stiles nods, leaning forward. “Yeah, everyone’s good. Dad’s still a little worried, but I’m sure that’s pretty normal. You know, when dealing with not normal stuff like this.”

“I suppose so. And how are you doing? I know it’s officially been one day, so maybe it hasn’t all sunk in…”

He snorts and shakes his head. “No, it’s sunk in, it sunk in pretty quickly. I’d read about pack alliances and anchors before and might have suggested it myself at some time. Maybe not right now, but… I mean, it’s good, right? Like you said, we’ll get along, right?”

“I hope so,” Peter answers. “You go back to college – your second year – in a couple of weeks?”

“Yeah. Just about that. I’m looking forward to it, actually. Last year, things were so…” He stops and shakes his head, thinking of all the attacks and new werewolves, telling his dad about everything, discovering his magic, learning more about his mother. “Believe it or not, this feels calmer.”

“I hope so. I think that overall we’re a fairly calm pack. In spite of the things that have happened,” Peter says. He reaches over and pets Stiles’ arm, which is nice, it’s soothing. It’s the mating bond getting stronger. “It’s good that Chico isn’t too far, just a couple of hours’ drive. You’ll be able to come home every weekend.”

Stiles sits back and tries not to look too surprised. He probably fails. “Not every weekend. I mean, come on, man. First, I’m in college. And I know we’re mated, but I do want to do some of the fun college stuff like get drunk off my ass and dance like an idiot and that stuff. And study. I need to actually pass my classes, I’m on scholarship, so I need good grades.”

“What sort of things to do you expect to do while at college?” Peter asks. His voice is calm and Stiles doesn’t know him enough yet to know if that’s good or bad.

“I told you, just hang out with people, go to parties – do college stuff.”

“You’re mated,” Peter states firmly. “You know what that means to wolves.”

Stiles stares for a moment and then smiles. “You think I’m planning on sleeping around? Or that I want to? Peter, no, just no.  I mean sex is good and all that, but that’s not what I wanted college to be like even before we mated.”

“You had lovers before me, right?” Peter asks, looking rather uncomfortable and Stiles is glad he can’t smell emotions.

“Tell me I wasn’t that bad,” Stiles says, trying for humor. “Yeah, not a lot, but a few. More than two.” He shrugs and sits quietly for a minute. “In high school, all I wanted was to get laid. Pretty pathetic. And then it happened in college and it was okay, but not as good as I thought it would be. It got better with a couple other people, but honestly, when the choice is blow jobs or continuing to live, I’ll take continuing to live.” He stops to catch his breath and see how Peter’s reacting.

“So this year, you shouldn’t have so many life crises, I hope. And you’re going to be able to tell people you’re involved with someone and off the market? Do I need to get you a wedding ring to let people know it’s serious?” Peter’s lips quirk up at the end, but otherwise he looks sincere.

“No,” Stiles says and then thinks for a minute, looking at his hand. “Probably not. Not immediately. And yes, I’ll tell people I’m off the market, not that anyone will care. What you need to understand about me, Peter, is I’m loyal. Loyal to my friends and family and my pack. And now to my mate. Some might say fiercely loyal, but that’s me and I won’t apologize. You’re my mate and I’ll be loyal to you and to your pack because they’re yours. We might never fall in love -- I don’t know that right now. But we’ll be good partners, I promise you that.”

Peter smiles and shakes his head. “I’m already seeing that. And you’re loyalty is one of the things that makes you a good emissary. Your pack is lucky to have you.”

“Yeah, well, you’ll learn that you are, too.” He shrugs and says, “You know this means you’ll have to have sex with me again. Regularly.”

“I thought that was a given, little Mud Blood,” Peter answers and now he’s genuinely smirking. “If only to strengthen the bond, especially as it’s new.”

Stiles sits forward in his chair, in a position Peter’s come to think of as his curiosity pose. “So what would happen if someone breaks the bond and sleeps with someone else? I assume you could, physically do that.”

Peter immediately looks suspicious again, squinting as he asks, “You’re asking because….”

“Because I’m an emissary of a pack of twenty year olds! Because they’re all bitten wolves or not wolves at all and think they’ll take a mate and that it’s like a regular human marriage. I’ve tried to say divorce isn’t an option, but they think they’ll be madly in love forever,” he says, slumping back into the chair, defeat on his face. “I agreed to this knowing what it is. Frankly, I think my pack is all hormone crazy. And I’ll take information from you and that Deaton guy and anyone else who can help me and help us.”

Peter sighs, shaking his head. He’s suddenly the wise old man, at least in this situation. “When you’re mated, you have no attraction to anyone else. You could look at the most attractive person alive, a Sports Illustrated swimsuit model could be begging to sleep with you, but there’s nothing there. There’s no attraction to anyone else but your mate.”

“Huh. And you’ll think your mate is attractive, too, right? ‘Cause…” he gives Peter a smile and shrugs.

Peter might preen a little as he says, “True, they’re the most attractive person you’ve ever seen. It does help if they’re already attractive, of course.”

“Sure, Marmaduke, keep telling yourself that,” Stiles answers, grinning back. “So it’s not physically impossible to have sex with someone else, it’s more like you don’t have any interest? But let’s say you wanted to test that SI model – you could, right?”

“You would be physically able to, probably,” Peter answers. “Shut your eyes and think of England or something.”

“Okay, so then what happens? The other person – your mate - would know, I guess?”

“If they were two wolves, yes. Or in our case, if you slept with someone, I would know. After we’re together longer, you’d probably feel a break or a shift in the bond.” Stiles watches Peter slip in to lecture mode as he continues, and if he’s honest with himself, it’s kind of sexy. Brains and brawn do it for him. “The wolf would find the two of you and certainly react violently to someone being with their mate. Depending on if the other was a wolf or human or some other creature, depends on what they’d do.”

Stiles nods and asks, “But a violent reaction? You wouldn’t sit down and give him a good talking to?”

“Hardly likely, I don’t know any wolves that would. Do you think you’d be calm if after a few years, you found I was fucking someone else, for whatever reason?”

He sighs and thinks for a moment, scratching his head. “I have magic and I’m guessing I’d probably blow someone up. Half way or more,” he says and grins a little too happily.

“You mean you would destroy the person I’m with, don’t you?” Peter asks, grinning back. “That’s what I’d do; I’d destroy the person you were with and probably…yes, I’d probably use some physical discipline to ensure you understood I wasn’t happy.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow and says, “And if you tried that, I would probably blow you up. Skin you alive, something like that. I don’t respond well to physical threats.”

“Good thing neither of us intends to do anything stupid like cheat, right?” Peter leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That sort of thing has never been in my plans,” Stiles responds. “I told you, I’m a loyal guy. Which, apparently, is a good thing in a werewolf relationship.”

“Something else?” Peter asks, watching Stiles stands and stretch, noting how his scent turns unsure and nervous.

“Could you do something for me?” he asks, and waits for Peter to nod. “Could you kiss me? Normally when I marry people, I’ve kissed them a few times, so this is kind of backwards and…”

Peter stands and pulls Stiles towards him with a hand around his waist. “We’ve kissed. We’ve kissed and I remember liking it. But if you can hush for just a minute.” He rubs his thumb along Stiles’ cheekbone before wrapping his hand around the younger man’s neck. Stiles moves so they’re standing chest to chest and waits for Peter to move. And then they’re kissing, softly and gently, like a first kiss, which it is really. They move slowly, getting closer until they’re plastered together with Peter’s leg pushing in between Stiles’ thighs.

Stiles makes a small noise as he pulls away, panting just a little. “Yeah, okay. That’s… we can do that, that’s pretty good.” He wipes his hand across his mouth and looks to see Peter’s smirk. But his eyes have just a small ring of bright blue telling Stiles he’s not unaffected either. “You’re not bad at that, you know?”

“I’ve kissed a couple of people,” he acknowledges with a shrug. “In my former life. So this will work for you?”

Nodding, he says, “I think so. I like that – lots of kissing. I like lots of kissing, making out, all that stuff. And then the other stuff, but yeah… kissing.”

“I can do that.” Peter moves back into his space, pushing a bit of hair behind Stiles’ ear. “So now what would you like to do? Some other stuff?”

“I think we should go to dinner with Scott and the pack, just get pizza and stuff. But not that kind of stuff,” he replies, stepping backwards and out of Peter’s range. “I told Scott we’d go out, and I think it might be good if you come, too, so they can get used to you. Since you’ll be around at the house. What do you think?”

“We didn’t decide how to handle college. What do you think about coming here every other week?”

Stiles thinks for a moment and says, “How about we start with me here one weekend, then staying there alone the next, then you come out for the third weekend and the fourth is me there alone again. So I can study?”

“We’ll see each other every other weekend?” Peter asks, and there’s definitely a growl underneath as he steps back.

“And talk every day,” Stiles says, sitting on the edge of a fancy table near the door. “Or at least text. Honestly, it’s not like there’s a lot in my life that needs to be discussed, as long as there’s no werewolf crisis. School, study and repeat. And if the every other week thing doesn’t work, we’ll do every weekend. But you come to me, too, I don’t want to spend the whole weekend driving.”

Peter sighs and says, “That sounds fine to start. We’ll discuss breaks as they come up. And dinner with your pack? You think they’ll be okay with me along?”

Stiles heartbeat doesn’t change and his scent is still optimistic and fresh when he answers, “Sure. I mean, they’re going to have to be; you’re my mate, Snoopy.”

“Call and let them know I’ll be with you.” Peter checks his book, making sure the bookmark is where it should be and sends a quick text to Talia to let her know they won’t be home for dinner.

“All set, we’re meeting them at Palermo’s, okay?” Stiles puts his phone back in his pocket and heads for the door, out for dinner with his pack and his mate. “Oh and you’re going to love Lydia when you get to know her. And Liam’s adorable, in an idiot kind of way. Isaac is like the snarkiest person you’ll ever meet, he’s worse than me, maybe worse than you. And…”

Peter just nods and follows his mate down the stairs, cataloguing all the information Stiles is providing on his new allied pack members.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two packs get together and talk about their histories. Including how Isaac and Liam joined Scott's pack.

The next few weeks pass quickly with Stiles dividing his time between his father, his pack, Peter and Peter’s pack. Meaning there’s a lot of dividing. Thankfully, Peter gets along fairly well with Stiles’ pack (or they fake it well) and some of Peter’s pack gets along with his. Erica, Boyd and Cora seem to enjoy spending time with Scott’s betas, and it’s comfortable because they’re all around the same age.

One evening when they’re sitting around the Hale living room, half-watching some talent show on television and Erica says, “I guess I’m not surprised you don’t remember me. I wasn’t much to look at when we were in high school.”

“I think it was because you were in the class behind us,” Scott answers, shrugging.

“And Scott’s been in love with Allison since forever,” Stiles explains. “He never noticed anyone. Teachers. His friends. Werewolves.” He’s on the floor, in between Scott’s and Allison’s legs.  And directly across from Peter, who’s in a chair that he’s crowded into with Cora. Erica and Boyd have the loveseat, mostly because Boyd has a special way of showing just one fang if he doesn’t get his way. Stiles is pretty sure he learned it from Peter.

“I remember when you had a crew cut; you were pretty adorable, in a dorky way.” Erica gives Boyd’s leg a squeeze, but he doesn’t seem upset at all. “You may have been the only person who looked worse than me, maybe that’s why I had such a crush on you.”

Stiles eyes go wide and he sputters, “Me? You had a crush on me? I didn’t… know. I guess I didn’t…”

“You didn’t see me. Everyone looked through me.” Erica shrugs as though she’s said this before and maybe it hurts less to be the one to say it. “Probably for the best. After all, when people did see me, I was usually flapping around on the floor.”

The wolves turn and look at Stiles, and he knows his heart did something funny. “I didn’t connect you with… I didn’t remember you like that.”

Erica raises an eyebrow and looks at Scott and then Allison. “Do you remember me from high school? Erica, the girl with epilepsy, having fits on the floor, pissing my pants? You were all in a grade ahead of me, so maybe you missed the fun? I _felt_ like I was world famous.”

“I remember hearing about a girl who was sick, but never knew details,” Allison says. She takes Scott’s hand before she continues. “Those years in high school were pretty much taken up by my crazy grandfather and psycho aunt. I kept my head down and just waited to leave.”

“Heck, I was just trying to graduate!” Scott reaches down and pats Stiles’ head. “Thankfully, this one got me through with good enough grades that I got into college.”

“It was touch and go for a while,” Stiles answers, shrugging. “Look, Erica, I’m sorry we didn’t remember you or, I don’t know, help you in school or something.”

She shrugs and puts her face into Boyd’s neck. “It’s okay. You both were pretty weird and we were all just trying to get through.”

“So how’d you join the Hale pack, if it’s not rude to ask.” Stiles hopes it’s okay; he wants to change the subject and of course he wants to know. They’re not pack by blood, so he’s curious how she and Boyd entered the Hale pack.

Erica seems to appreciate the subject change as well and smiles broadly, fangs dropping over her bright red lips. “You can thank Creepy McCreeperson over there and his naughty niece. The visited me when I was sick in the hospital after a seizure and seduced me to the dark side.”

Cora snorts and says, “Oh, don’t lie! You were so willing to come to the dark side, it’s not like we had to twist your arm! Anyway, I saw you needed help and told Peter. Mom wanted to add some new blood to the pack. So we got you and got Boyd, too.”

“We really only wanted Boyd,” Peter says with a grin. “But agreed to take them as a pair. Talia really wanted Boyd; I would have slept with Erica in order to get Boyd.”

“Hell, I would have slept with Boyd, to get Boyd,” Cora says, with a laugh. “He’s that strong, silent type.”

Boyd just smiles and rubs his nose into Erica’s hair as she tosses her head and laughs. “Luckily, they took me _and_ Boyd. And no one had to sleep with anyone.”

There’s a few more snide comments about Peter and Cora’s pick up techniques and then Erica quiets down and says, “You know, I remember Isaac being almost as much of a pariah as I was in lovely Beacon Hills High. Where is he, is he back in Chico?”

“Yeah, he’s back at the house,” Scott answers. “He’s not…he’s not really fond of Beacon Hills. I mean, it’s not a lot of good memories for him.”

“Why is that?” Peter asks. “I could tell he wasn’t comfortable being here. He was comfortable around you, of course, but he seemed to be itching to get out of here.”

Scott’s pack all glance at each other, deciding how much to say. Stiles nods at Scott and the alpha says, “He isn’t comfortable here at all; there’s a lot of bad memories. His mom died when he was a kid and his father was…”

“A horrible, abusive dick,” Stiles contributes, sensing Scott’s discomfort. “He worshipped Isaac’s older brother and Isaac could never live up to his father’s expectations. And then when his brother died serving in the army, Dad went a little over the top on discipline. As in beating the crap out of him and…” He sighs and lets his head thump back against the couch.

“He’d lock him in a freezer in their basement. Sometimes he’d do it as punishment for something he decided Isaac did or his dad thought he did. And sometimes he did it because he was a really terrible person.” Scott looks at his pack and takes a breath, shaking his head. “We didn’t really see it in high school. He was on the lacrosse team and we all had bruises, but…”

“We were stupid, selfish high schoolers,” Stiles supplies, reaching behind him to pat Scott’s leg. “In college, Kira and I each had a class with him and noticed that sometimes on Mondays he’d look really tired or had some bruises. He mostly wore long sleeves, even in September in Chico when it was a hundred degrees out.”

Allison jumps in and says, “I ended up being back here one weekend when he was and saw his father yelling at him in the parking lot of a store and somehow it all just clicked, you know?”

“So she got back to school and told Scott that he needed to do something. I think she just meant to make friends with him,” Stiles says, chuckling as he pets Scott’s leg. “Of course, Scott basically adopted him and badgered Isaac until he found out what was happening. When Isaac said he wished he was stronger and braver, well, Scott asked me what he should do and I said he should give him the bite.”

“My first beta,” Scott says fondly. He smiles at Liam and says, “And our little baby. I bit Liam after he got injured on a motorcycle that he shouldn’t have been on. Fool nearly died.”

Liam sputters and says, “I’d been riding that for a couple of years and never had…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you never had an accident,” Kira says, grinning over at him. “You only needed one, didn’t you?”

“So going back to Isaac,” Peter interjects, putting an arm around Cora. “Doesn’t he miss you? Don’t you miss him, with him being gone so often?”

“This is the first summer that we’ve been here and we see him every couple of weeks. We talk almost daily, text and stuff.” Scott shrugs and says, “It’s not ideal, but we make it work. We’re thinking he might come back here over Thanksgiving or winter break. He could stay at my house or maybe at Stiles’ since he’ll probably be with you. Anyway, it’s up to him.”

“Peter’s just wondering because we’ve been discussing when we’ll see each other,” Stiles says, grinning back at Peter who doesn’t look happy at all. “It works with Isaac and our pack and it’ll be fine with the two of us. And like I said, if we decide we’re not together enough, we’ll change plans. I’m very adaptable, you know.”

“Yeah, we can smell it,” Erica says, smirking. “Honeymooners, ew.”

“So going back to Isaac again,” Boyd asks, taking Erica’s hand. “His father died? Car accident, right? Did he know about Isaac before he died?”

Everyone sits quietly, not meeting the Hale pack’s eyes. Scott looks out the window and sighs.

Finally, Stiles says, “The first time he came home after, his father got mad because Isaac wasn’t scared of him. He tried to order Isaac into the basement and Isaac refused. Isaac says he shifted, just a little, just his eyes and his father freaked out, of course. His father went out and got drunk, which he did a lot. On his way home, he got in an accident. He ran his car off the road and was killed instantly.”

Peter studies his mate and says, “That could have been very bad for you - for all of us. That kind of attention can be a problem. No one wants to attract hunters, darling.”

“It could have been bad, but nothing bad happened,” Allison says, wrapping an arm around Scott’s shoulder. “No one who shouldn’t know something, does.”

Stiles stares back at Peter, with a small smile on his face. It goes on long enough that Cora, looking back and forth, finally says, “What? What’s going on?”

Erica chuckles and says, “You should know, Cora, it’s Uncle Creepy, thinking creepy thoughts. What’s on your mind, Peter? Spill it.”

He raises an eyebrow, innocent look on his face. “I’m just thinking it was very convenient there was a car accident. It was an accident, right?”

Liam and Kira both look shocked and offended, while Allison looks at her hands and Scott looks away again. Stiles smiles at Peter and says, “Of course it was an accident. It was investigated by the police and he had a blood alcohol level of – I don’t remember, but he was very drunk.”

Scott nods and says, “It was an accident. I mean, it was good for Isaac; his father won’t ever hurt him again and that’s good.”

Stiles grin is every bit as feral as a wolf’s. “Isaac’s my friend and he’s pack. It was an accident and I’m actually glad it happened. Like Scott says, Isaac’s safe and we’re all safe. He’s pack and I’m very loyal to my pack. Very, very loyal. Loyal to your pack now, too.”

Everyone sits quietly for a moment until Erica says, “Damn, you two really are meant for each other.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends time at Stiles and the pack goes hunting for hunters. And then Stiles gets teased.

Peter like Stiles’ house in Chico, at least enough to keep quiet about anything that does annoy him. It’s small and away from downtown, but still close enough to classes that it’s no problem getting there by jeep or bike. As planned, they spend every other weekend together, driving out on Fridays and home Sunday afternoon. The house in Chico has three bedrooms and one bathroom, but since Peter’s only there one weekend a month, it hasn’t been a problem. He’s awake, showered and dressed before Stiles and the others are even awake.

“So what are the plans for the weekend?” he asks, as Stiles stumbles into the kitchen, groping for a cup of coffee.

He drinks half of it and refills the cup before he sits at the table. “I need to spend a couple of hours on a paper due this week. Psychology. And go to the laundry mat – unless you want to buy me some socks and underwear. And maybe a couple of t-shirts,” Stiles answers, grinning. “I’ll even let you pick them out.”

“That’s almost tempting.” Peter picks up his phone and finishes his coffee and toast, putting two slices into the toaster for Stiles. “When do you think you want to work versus…whatever else? Shopping is always more enjoyable than laundry.”

Stiles shrugs and says, “Normally, I take my books and study while the wash is being done, so it’s kind of six-of-one for me.  Do you have plans? Or what would you like to do?”

It’s Peter’s turn to shrug as he says, “I’ll take you shopping, if you’d like. Other than that, I have a few people Talia’d like me to check up on. Although that might be good to do with Scott.”

“Something to check up on with Scott?” Stiles asks, instantly perking up. “Something I should know about as well?”

“Perhaps,” he says, smiling with just a flash of fang. “Talia was told by the pack in Reno…”

“The Elkins pack,” Stiles interrupts him, nodding. “They were at the mating. Alpha is…Stefan, I think.”

Peter smiles, leaning forward to give Stiles’ hand a quick squeeze. “Yes. He was impressed by you, if I didn’t tell you. Anyway, Stefan called Talia to say that there were some hunters who passed just north of their territory, heading west. Towards your pack or beyond that, towards our territory. So Talia wanted me to do some snooping.”

“That’s what you’re good at,” Stiles answers. “Ally’s not here, you okay going with just Scott and Isaac? Do you want me along?”

“I’ll look around first and if I find anything, I’ll be sure to include them. You haven’t seen or heard of anything? No wolves or hunters or other problems?”

Stiles shakes his head and smiles. “There’s been no disturbance in the force.”

“That’s not how the force works, Stiles,” Peter answers, smiling. “So if I give you until, let’s say three this afternoon, will that give you enough time to get dressed and do your studying?”

“Sure. Am I doing laundry or…”

Peter rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. “We’ll go shopping this afternoon and I’ll buy you things so you can put off laundry for another few days. But I get to choose where and what.”

“Great! There’s a Penney’s and a Kohl’s. And a Sears. Umm, Walmart?” Stiles says, biting his lip as Peter looks more aggravated.

“Well. You are a student, so I guess you don’t need a suit and tie for every day. We’ll find things suitable, I’m sure.” He washes his dishes and a few others that are in the sink and puts them in the dishrack before he turns back, drying his hand on some paper towel. “No graphic T’s; and things that actually fit you. You have a nice body, you shouldn’t hide it under ill-fitting clothes.”

Stiles snorts and dumps his dishes in the sink. Either Peter’ll wash them or he’ll do them later. Maybe. Or he could leave them for Isaac. “Hey, if you’re buying, you do get to pick. I’m good for pretty much anything. Hell, there’s a Victoria’s Secret at the mall, if you want to buy me pretty panties.”

Isaac shakes his head as he passes Stiles on his way to the coffee pot. “Oh good, Peter’s here. And please be kind to us and keep your dirty talk in your bedroom. And do your damn dishes, Stilinski.”

“Oh that’s the kind of thing that should be shared, since you’re roomies and packmates and all,” Peter answers, grinning. “Don’t you want to know that Stiles likes pretty panties? That kind of knowledge has to make movie night more fun.”

Isaac pulls leftover Chinese take-out from the fridge and puts the container in the microwave. “Isn’t this the weekend when Stiles is at your house?”

“Obviously not, you lucky boy. And later, we, including your alpha, get to go and look for some hunters! Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“Hunters?” Isaac asks, dropping his plate on the table. “There’s hunters here? What do we do about them?”

“Possibly here. I’ll do a quick look around and if I find anything, let you and Scott know and we can do a more thorough search. And what we’ll do, depends on what we find.” He squeezes Stiles on the shoulder and says, “I’ll see you back here around three. Then we’ll go shopping and depending on the time, grab dinner. That work for you?”

“That works,” Stiles answers and then points at Peter. “But if you find anything, you don’t keep it a secret -- call Scott and me. Don’t confront any hunters, you understand?”

“Yes, Severus, I’m not an idiot,” Peter replies, looking terribly smug.

Stiles grins and says, “That’s a new one. I think I kinda like it.”

“I’ll admit, I resorted to going online and looking up every wizard name I could find. I wanted to be sure I didn’t repeat too often.” Peter smiles like he’s incredibly proud of himself, which he probably is.

“See you at three, Clifford,” Stiles says, shaking his head as Peter snaps his fangs at him.

Isaac chews on his noodles and smiles at Stiles, saying nothing.

“Shut up, Isaac,” Stiles says and heads for his room.

 

Peter leaves as usual on Sunday evening, with Stiles, Scott and Isaac sprawled out in the living room, exhausted after a day of hunting down a vampire.

Isaac grabs the last piece of pizza, and shoves it in his mouth. “Okay, I’m almost too tired to chew this.”

“That wasn’t exactly how I expected to spend my weekend,” Scott says. He grabs his can of soda, and finding it empty, throws it towards the kitchen. “We got rid of a vampire and a pack of hunters.”

“Between you and Peter, it was a pretty awesome day. How’d you know that spell thing you did?”

“Umm, because I’m your emissary and I’m supposed to know stuff like that,” Stiles answers, yawning largely. He pulls the pizza box towards him, happy to find a couple of discarded crusts. Scott never eats them.

“Does it tire you out?” Scott asks, concern on his face.

Stiles smiles because he’s such a sweet alpha. “Lil’ bit. It helps to have Peter around, I can kind of suck energy out of him, if that makes sense.”

Isaac smirks and says, “Yeah, it’s energy you’re sucking.”

“You’re such a dick,” Stiles says, but there’s no heat. He’s gotten used to Isaac’s snide comments and he did walk right into that. “But yeah, I can use the bond to him and to you guys and that kind of powers up my energy.”

“And those hunters are going to leave and not remember that they saw any werewolves here?” Scott asks, with his head upside down, face turning red.

“Yup. They’ll remember they were chasing a vampire and killed it,” Stiles replies, grinning broadly. Yes, he’s proud of himself; it was a multi-step spell and it worked perfectly. “Of course, it would be nice to get some credit for it, at least for getting rid of the vamp, but sending hunters back to their homes is the important part.”

“Besides, your hubby will probably be fine singing your praises to Talia and anyone who listens,” Isaac says. “So were you using our energy, too? ‘Cause I’m beat.”

“Maybe?” Stiles answers, shrugging as he tries to see if he can still feel the power and where it came from. “I wasn’t trying to, at least not yours. No offense, but Scott and Peter are stronger. And easier to access through the bonds.”

“Maybe you’re just tired because we spent the last few hours chasing a vampire and trying to direct the hunters to him?” Scott supplies, yawning as well. “I gotta say, all this stuff is easier back home, when you’re running through the preserve. Here, we have to do all the chasing plus try to stay inconspicuous downtown.”

“Yeah.” Stiles stands and stretches. “I think I’ll take a shower and then call Peter, make sure he got home okay. Then I’ll just turn in. I hope today didn’t mess up any assignments due tomorrow.”

“I’m good,” Scott says, turning to Isaac who nods. “You think Peter’s home already?” he asks, checking the time on his phone.

“Probably, at least by the time I’m out of the shower,” Stiles replies. “He drives like a maniac, I don’t know why he still has a license. Not that he’d let that stop him, I’m sure.”

Scott and Isaac look at each other, both grinning. “Okay.”

“What? What was that?” Stiles asks, waving a hand between the two of them. “What was the look?”

“Nothing,” Scott replies, still grinning. “So you’ll go back home weekend after this one?”

Stiles shrugs and says, “Yeah, probably. Depends on what work I can get done this week, I might go back this weekend. Spend a little extra time with my dad, I didn’t get to see him a lot last time.”

“Really? What stopped you?” Isaac asks. He gathers the pizza boxes and paper plates, but even with his head down, it doesn’t hide his smirk.

“You’re an ass, have I mentioned that?” Stiles stacks crumbled paper towels and empty soda cans on top of the boxes Isaac’s holding and says, “Dad was working last time I was there, there was a hit-and-run on Friday and he was working all weekend. So I spent time with Peter and his pack. Thought if I go back this weekend, I could at least make dinner for Dad.”

“Okay, not a problem,” Scott says, holding up his hands in surrender. “It’s just…well, you guys do seem to travel a little more than you originally said you would. But it’s not a problem, it’s good. You’re mates, we get it.”

Stiles sits back down on the couch, shoving at Scott’s feet for room. “Yeah, well. I mean, I like them, you know. Peter’s family? I’d probably like them if we didn’t have this mating thing. We usually have one group dinner that includes Deaton and he and I talk a little and that’s helpful. Talia always asks about you – not in a nosey way either, just like she likes you. Erica and Boyd are pretty cool, and they’re around most weekends.”

Isaac sits on the arm of the sofa by Scott’s head and says, “And of course there’s Peter.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, shrugging. He’s not sure exactly what his scent is now, but his packmates grin. “Come on, he’s my mate. You want me to get along with him, right? Do you want me to tell you that he’s smart and pretty funny and kinda amazing in bed? How he does this thing with his tongue and…”

“Nooooo!” Scott calls, putting his fingers in his ears. “We already know that you guys are compatible in bed, more than compatible.” He glances at Isaac who nods and says, “In fact, we’re thinking that maybe you and Isaac should change rooms so you’re a little further away from us. Cause right now, your room is sort of in the middle and…”

“You’re loud. You’re both loud,” Isaac states and his eyes flash. “I thought Scott and Allison were annoying, but really, they’re not as bad as you two. So you go visit him this weekend and we’ll move our rooms, okay?”

Stiles stands and scratches his head, feeling his face heat. “Wow, that’s kind of… I’m not sure what. I never comment when one of you has overnight guests. Not that Isaac has a lot of guests, because he can’t hide the fact he’s a dick for more than an hour or two.”

Scott grabs his arm and says, “Hey, come on. We just thought it would be good to switch things up a little on the room. I’m glad you and Peter are doing well together; you’re supposed to, you’re mates for the rest of your life.”

“It’s okay to like him,” Isaac says. “You two do have a lot in common. Remember, that’s one of the reasons Scott picked you for this.”

“You didn’t know it would be Peter, though, right?”

“No, but I’m glad it worked out that way,” Scott says. He stands up and pulls Stiles into a hug. It doesn’t start out as a werewolf scenty kind of hug, just one like he used to give when they were just bros, not packmates. “I hope… I kind of think you’re happy.”

Stiles keeps his face buried in his friend’s neck and whispers, “It’s okay, Scott. I think it’s okay. I think I actually like him.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time with Peter's pack. A little time alone. And a little being in love.

Stiles stumbles into the kitchen and thankfully, the autopilot takes him to the coffee maker. After his first sip, he sighs and opens an eye.

“Please sit down before you hurt yourself,” Talia says, giving him gentle guidance to the table. “Are you awake enough for pancakes?”

“Yes, please,” he answers, sipping more coffee. She puts a plate in front of him and takes his cup, returning it full before he can whine.

“You’re starting the day early,” David says, putting some pancakes on his own plate and dowsing them in syrup. “I didn’t think you got up before ten on Saturdays.”

“Normally not. But the weekend got kind of messed up.” Stiles shoves another forkful of pancake in his mouth before he continues. “Probably because my coming out was a last minute decision, I’m supposed to be home – well, Chico – studying. But that changed and then we were supposed to meet Lydia for dinner last night, but I ended up driving Liam here with me. He’s the younger guy in our pack, still in high school? Anyway, he’s friends with a guy who lives here, Mason, and Liam got permission from his parents to come out and spend the weekend visiting Mason, since I’m driving. And Liam thinks Mason would be good for the pack after he’s done with high school. So Peter and I ended up watching a lacrosse game at the high school last night so Liam and Mason could hang out and we could meet him.”

“Peter was hanging out at the high school?” Talia asks, chuckling as she spears a piece of sausage.  “That must have been interesting.”

“I don’t think he loved it, but I wanted his opinion on Mason.” He shrugs and finishes his pancakes in one huge mouthful before he says, “I guess he’s okay. I mean, I don’t get bad feeling from him, more like neutral overall, but he seemed really happy to get to spend time with Liam. So it might be good for Liam; he’s having a rough time and maybe if he has someone his own age, he might be more comfortable. Maybe more accepting of the pack.”

David and Talia exchange a look and Talia asks, “He was bit against his will?” She looks concerned, but not judgmental when she asks.

Stiles sighs, finishing his coffee. “He got in a motorcycle accident, nearly took his head off. Scott asked him, but honestly, in his condition I don’t know that his agreement really counts. But the choice was letting him die.” He gets up and washes his plate and cup, putting them in the dish rack before he turns and says, “It was the right choice. Scott did the right thing. But Liam’s 17 and sometimes he gets overwhelmed. I’ll tell Scott that he should meet Mason and decide, but I think he’d be a good human to include in our pack.”

“Well then that’s decided, isn’t it?” Talia says. “And what are the plans for today?”

“So it’s brunch with Lydia today and then we’re splitting up for a bit so I can do a bit of work for a paper due this week. Then dinner with my Dad tonight.” He sighs and sips his coffee. “Busy weekend, but it’s what I expected.”

David pours more coffee for himself and Talia. “Do you think you and Peter’ll have some time for the pack while you’re here? Maybe dinner tomorrow before you drive back?”

Stiles cocks his head, studying the alpha and her mate. “Is everything okay?”

Talia laughs and shakes her head, patting his arm. “Yes, everything’s fine, Stiles. We’d just like your company, both of you.”

“I’ll make something good for dinner – maybe barbeque? And we can just hang out or – Cora’s mentioned a game she likes, it’s cards against humans? Which sounds kind of awful, but she said it’s rude but fun…”

Stiles grins and says, “Cards Against Humanity. Which doesn’t sounds much better now that you mention it, but it’s fun. And yeah, it can be rude.”

“Invite your father,” David suggests, getting a quick nod from Talia. “We’ve met him, but haven’t spent much time with him. That way you can spend more time with him and with us. Everyone wins!”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll ask him.” Stiles thinks for a moment and says, “But then maybe not Cards Against Humanity then, that might not be his thing.”

“Pinochle? That’s a good game and listening to heart beats doesn’t give much of an advantage. Or we could do something else,” Talia offers. She smiles as Derek and Cora come into the kitchen, grunting and heading for the coffee pot. “We’ll make it an early dinner so you have time to drive back to Chico afterwards.”

“What are we doing? When is it? Is it fun, will I like it?” Cora asks, piling her plate full of pancakes and sausage patties. “Do I have to be there?”

Talia and David exchange a look and David says, “Barbeque tomorrow for dinner, early, we’re hoping your Uncle and Stiles will be there and maybe his father, too. You don’t _have_ to be there, but your mother and I will be deeply, irreparably disappointed if you’re not there.”

“Crushed,” Talia agrees, smiling at her youngest.

Cora rolls her eyes and glares at Stiles.  “See what you got into? I hope the sex is worth it.”

 

Peter sits on the edge of their bed and leans over, stroking his mate’s hair. “Are you okay, Stiles? You’ve been off all evening.”

“I’m just tired,” he mutters, pulling himself further into a ball under the covers. This bed, in the Hale family house is much more comfortable than the bed at the house in Chico, the mattress taken from his childhood bedroom. It’s easy to fall asleep here, at least it is most nights.

“No, it’s more than that, you smell depressed. Want to talk about it?” Peter asks, curling up behind his mate, on top of the comforter, ready to supply warmth and security if nothing else.

“I’m not in the mood to fuck, Peter,” Stiles snorts, trying to shrug the older man off.

“I’m not aware I offered that,” Peter replies, pulling Stiles closer to his chest. He’s quiet for a few minutes, waiting for Stiles to relax and start to talk. Peter noses against the back of his neck and wills himself to relax as well. He doesn’t think there’s anything physically dangerous or worrisome, and Stiles will talk when he’s ready.

“Dad wasn’t expecting me this weekend, you know? I interrupted his plans,” Stiles finally says. He turns his head a little so Peter can see his profile as he talks.

“True. But he seemed glad to see you and willing to change his plans to include you.” Peter’s never seen a parent, wolf or human, who seems to care so much for their child. He knows it hasn’t always been smooth between father and son, but they both try. Especially now.

“He’s dating, Peter. If I hadn’t have been here, he’d have been out on a date with Lydia’s mom. And not a first date either, it’s obvious they’ve been out several times before.”

Peter nods. “He and Natalie seem comfortable with each other. Your father didn’t mention it, I take it?”

“Nope. Nothing, nada.” He sighs and says, “It’s not that I don’t want him to date, but…”

“You weren’t expecting it. Maybe Andrew didn’t know how to discuss it with you.”

“We suck at talking with each other about big things.” Stiles rolls over so he’s facing Peter and whispers, “It’s just weird. My dad is dating someone, you know?”

Peter puts his arm around Stiles, rubbing his back through the comforter. “It’s been, what, almost ten years since your mother passed. I’m sure he’s been lonely, especially now with you gone.”

Stiles sighs and curls towards Peter, as much as he can with the wolf on top of the blankets. “I know. I don’t want him to be alone either. Maybe he hasn’t been dating because of me. Like that doesn’t make me feel guilty at all. It’s just…”

“Just what?” Peter asks, kissing Stiles’ forehead.

“I don’t know, Peter, I don’t know why this is bugging me so much! Part of me is happy for him and part thinks…”

“He hasn’t forgotten your mother, you know. Dating someone else doesn’t mean he’s forgotten her. It just means,” Peter stops and sighs, trying to find the right words. “It means he needs to go on with his life. She’ll always be a part of his life, especially since he has you. But there’s nothing wrong with wanting company.”

“I know. I know all that, I really do. I think I was just surprised. And he’s not wearing his wedding ring. That threw me. He’s worn that ring forever.” Stiles sighs again and moves so his face is buried in Peter’s neck. “I couldn’t stop looking at his hand. The ring not there was just so…obvious?”

Peter stays quiet, letting his mate think. He can feel as he gradually relaxes and his scent gets calmer. “Did you enjoy the afternoon though? I thought you did; you were quiet, but you seemed to enjoy being here with my family and your father here.”

“I did,” Stiles nods, not moving from Peter’s arms. “I’m glad Natalie didn’t come, though. I think Dad may have known that I wasn’t completely behind the dating thing.”

“You might want to call him when you get back to the house. You’ll both have a bit of time and talking over the phone might give you a bit of needed distance,” Peter suggests. He and Talia often talk on the phone when things are a bit sensitive, which can happen between and alpha and the pack’s protector. Certainly Stiles and his father will need to talk in person, but starting over the phone might be easiest.

“Um hm,” Stiles answers and suddenly Peter gets the scent of his mate’s interest.

“If you’d like, I can set the alarm for five tomorrow morning; that would get you to the morning class,” Peter says. No matter the scent, he won’t start anything since Stiles already said no.

“Ugh, that might be good. You can get under the covers with me, if you want,” Stiles says and kisses Peter’s neck softly.

“You’re sure? I don’t want to push you into anything.” But as he’s saying it, he’s grinning and shucking his pants and shirt.

Stiles drapes himself over Peter, tucking his face into the wolf’s neck. “You’re pretty sure of yourself, but that’s you, I know that.” He inhales deeply and feels Peter rub his scruff on his temple. “Do you think…”

“What?” Peter pulls back as far as the pillow allows and tilts Stiles’ face towards him. “What would you like? Let me distract you.”

“Could we just kiss for a bit? Like make out? Is that too weird?”

Peter looks at him, and Stiles isn’t quite meeting his eyes, smelling like confusion, embarrassment and lust. “Silly boy, of course.”

“Not a boy,” Stiles answers, rolling over so Peter’s on top of him.

Their kisses are slow and Stiles relaxes into it, even though it’s not something they usually do. Usually, sex is fast and it’s good – oh it’s good – but emotionally, Stiles thinks of it as jerking off with company. Fast and efficient, but not too emotional. If he’s honest, he’s not sure who is keeping it that way, him or Peter.

This though, this is different. This is gentle and soft and there’s no rush. There’s no trying to get to the end, it’s all about the journey.

Kisses turn into more kisses and into licks and nips. There’s time to admire each other and how they move together, this time slowly with little moans and whispers _Like this? Here? Yes. Oh, that. Please, more_.

Peter’s always careful when he enters him, making sure Stiles is comfortable and ready. This time though, it’s more, not just to get the job done. He takes his time and Stiles whimpers and writhes on the bed, coming before Peter’s dick is even near him.

“Ha. Lightweight,” Peter smirks, fingers still moving slowly as he licks off Stiles’ belly. “Who’s magic now, Draco?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Stiles replies, pulling Peter up to kiss him and taste himself on the wolf’s lips.

 

Later, Stiles rolls back onto Peter, wrapped in his arms. Peter kisses his head, pushing his nose through Stiles’ damp hair. “I love you,” he whispers.

And instantly stiffens, trying to untangle himself without completely waking his mate.

“Don’t. Don’t do that.” Stiles pulls him back, arranging Peter’s arms so he’s held tight against the older man.

“I’m sorry,” Peter says, holding himself carefully stiff. “I didn’t mean that, to say that. I’m sorry, it’s…”

“It’s soon, right? It’s too soon,” Stiles says, shaking his head while Peter holds him. “But did you not mean it?” Stiles asks, pushing himself up so he can look Peter in the eye. “You don’t love me? Because I wasn’t counting on it happening, and I know it’s soon, it’s too soon. But I kinda think I’m starting to love you.”

Peter shuts his eyes and Stiles feels him relax, he feels the bond between them strengthen further, feels the warmth in chest that he sometimes gets when he’s with Peter, his mate.

“I didn’t expect it either, and not yet, maybe sometime … but I do love you. And I don’t care if it’s too soon. Even though you’re kind of a pain in the ass,” Peter whispers.

Stiles snorts, draping his leg over Peter’s as he snuggles into Peter’s side. “Yeah, like you’re a dream yourself. But yeah. You’re kinda awful and I love you.”

Peter chuckles and kisses his head again. “Let’s sleep, we have all the time in the world to be together.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thinks about a job and Peter's there to help. Scott offers some wonderful news (snort). And Peter and Stiles have news of their own.

Not a lot changes, at least that’s what Stiles tells himself. Or what he’s trying to make sure happens.  He loves Peter and Peter loves him. That’s supposed to happen and people do it all the time. It’s supposed to be easy.

He tries to make sure to go to Beacon Hills only once a month, just the regular schedule they originally agreed on. Which is good in a few ways, it gives his dad time for some privacy for his dating.  And he’s there enough that Talia and David can sniff and smile at both of them; Peter rolls his eyes, but Stiles sees him grin behind his alpha’s back.

This arrangement also gives him time to study, because he really should pass his classes. At least enough of them so he can continue going to college. As he explained to Peter, passing his classes means staying in college which means staying with Scott and Isaac. It means taking care of his pack -- his family. It means being at least a little normal in this very unreal, un-normal world.

“I don’t know, I have a hard time caring about this – about the individual classes and stuff,” Stiles tells Peter on one of his visits back to Beacon Hills.  He picks up one of his text books and says, “I mean, am I supposed to get a regular nine-to-five job while trying to keep my pack safe and be an emissary and do all the things I’m supposed to do?”

Peter shrugs and leans back against the couch, letting Stiles settle, his back against Peter’s chest. “Deaton has a job. He seems to be able to balance work and being an emissary.”

“He’s better than me?” Stiles asks, tilting his head back to look at Peter.

“He’s older, that’s all. He’s had more experience.” Peter kisses Stiles’ head, waiting until his scent turns calmer. “And we’re a family of born wolves, all of us experienced and knowing how the world works. So he had a lot less to deal with from the start. You’re virtually training them how to be werewolves.”

“I guess so,” Stiles says, relaxing back against Peter, as he opens the book he’ll need for an upcoming test. “I mean, I don’t need to know what I want to do as a career yet, do I? I can just take shit classes for a bit, right? When did you know what you wanted to do for a job?”

Peter yawns, ready to be Stiles’ sofa for the night. “It was kind of pre-determined that I’d be in the family business. It was only a matter of deciding what or where. And I’m not one for manual labor, so…”

“But you look good with the sweaty, straining look,” Stiles replies, leaning back for another kiss. “At least the times I’ve seen you sweating.”

“Really, the only way I like to sweat. I only do the gym because I have to.”

“And I appreciate it,” Stiles answers, letting the book drop to the floor as he rolls over to rest his head on Peter’s chest. “So is there a way for me to join the family business? Knowing that I hate physical work, too. Or math, which you already have covered anyway. What else is there?”

Peter pets him, scratching behind Stiles’ ears as though he’s a dog – or maybe a very affectionate lap cat. “Are you interested in law? We can always use more lawyers.”

He wrinkles his nose and shakes his head, crawling up Peter’s body to push his face into the wolf’s neck. “I used to think I’d be in law enforcement – a cop, like my dad.” He sighs and says, “But that’s a million years ago now.”

“You still could,” Peter muses. “Supernatural cop. Catching the bad guys through magic. It works – bit like a television show, but it would work. You could wear a mask!”

Peter feels him grin against his neck for a moment and then Stiles sits back, puzzled look on his face. “Yeah, but no. Now it’s…it’s not important you know? I mean, I _should_ have a job, I’m sure. I just don’t know what.”

“We do have some special clients, of course. Most of our clients are just regular people with regular needs, but we have some who are more of our kind.” His smile is sharp as his eyes flash. “Perhaps we can do something with that?”

“Like what, wolfie? What’re you thinking?”

“Wards would be a good start. Protection, runes, whatever you call them. Protection is important for us and if it’s something you know. We could offer it as a service. If you’re interested, of course.”

Stiles thinks of the things he knows and the things he’s done to the house he shares with packmates. “I could do that. I’ve done some things here and to Dad’s house. Wards to keep anyone out with bad intentions or to keep out anyone that we don’t want in. That what you’re thinking?”

Peter smiles. “Exactly! That’s a good start. We’d have to talk with the home owners and find out what they’re thinking about. Find out what their concerns are. I’d like to be able to offer that. Interested?”

“Yeah, I can get behind that. That makes more sense than trying to, I don’t know, become an attorney or something. Or an engineer.” Stiles squirms until they’re both lying down, not moving from his place on Peter’s chest. “Those things all seem stupid now. I guess I’m not sure how to live in the regular people’s world now that I know about what else is out there. Does that make sense?”

Peter nods, kissing Stiles’ head. “Kind of. But you have to live in the regular world. Most things are in the regular world. The supernatural part -- the wolves, vampires, whatever else is out there – that’s the extra stuff. The daily things – family and pack and home – that’s the stuff that you can’t lose sight of. I think working with our family, but doing things that aren’t quite ‘regular’ would be a good balance for you.” He rolls them over so Stiles is trapped against the back of the couch and kisses him. “And I’m going to get to have you at home _and_ at work. I win!”

“Ugh, you sure you can take all of this all the time, Lobo?” Stiles asks, kissing Peter back as he wraps a leg around Peter’s hip. “I’m a lot to deal with.”

“I’ll try to manage.”

 

Talia approves their idea for Stiles and he gets his first job in a couple of weeks. It’s pretty simple, a family of werefoxes living just outside of Beacon Hills. The Hales put in a few doors for them (complete with pet door at the bottom) and an alarm system and at Peter’s suggestion, Stiles puts wards around the house and property. It doesn’t take long, but like most magic, it’s tiring and after he’s done, Peter bundles him up and drives him home.

After a healthy snack and long nap, he’s feeling pretty good again. Healthy and proud of himself for what he accomplished.

“I’m pretty good, huh?” he asks, snuggling in to Peter’s chest.

“Are you referring to anything in particular, or just looking for praise in general?”

Stiles chuckles and says, “The wards. My work today. I think it went well. Researching to see if there’s anything fox-specific and getting the materials and doing the work. What do you think? Gonna keep me?”

“They were happy. I think Renee recognized some of what you were doing, which is good; that would make them comfortable. Yes, it went well,” Peter says, scenting Stiles’ hair and anything else he can reach. He smells of magic and also happy and proud. “I think they’ll be a good reference to others, which is good.” He reaches over and pulls open the bedside table drawer, feeling around inside.

“What’cha looking for? Something I might like?” Stiles asks, nipping on Peter’s collar bone. “Something for a little slip-n-slide?”

“Always, but right now, something else you might like,” he says, handing Stiles a fat, white envelope.

“What’s this?” he asks and opens it, eyes going wide. “Peter, what’s this? I mean, I can see it’s a stack of cash, but what’s it for?”

“It’s for you, obviously. Your fee. Talia said you should get the whole payment this time. Of course in the future, your services will be billed through the company and you’ll get a regular paycheck. The amount will fluctuate, depending on who we’re working for and the extent of your work. But generally, that’s about the amount to expect for each job. Minus taxes and such, of course.” Peter smiles as he watches Stiles pull the money out of the envelope and spread it next to them on the bed.

“Wow. I mean wow. Really? I can do this ongoing for your company and get paid and everything? This is so cool,” Stiles says, grinning a little manically. “Can we get naked and roll in it?”

“I don’t know that it’s really enough to roll around in. If that’s something you want to consider, let me know and I’ll hit the bank and pick up some bills for you.” Peter pulls Stiles back down, pulling clothes off and dropping them on the floor. “Let me know anything you want.”

 

The bills are picked up, Peter’s in the shower and Stiles is in the kitchen, putting on a pot of water for some quick pasta for dinner for two.  The rest of the pack is gone, to work or otherwise; it’s the middle of the afternoon, so not too surprising that they have the house to themselves.

“Hey, Scottie, what’s up?” Stiles says, answering the phone on the first ring.  “Gonna put you on speaker, okay?”

“Umm, maybe not. Kind of a private conversation,” Scott replies, making Stiles look at his phone.

“Okay, hang on a second.” He quickly drains the pasta and steps outside on the back porch. He can still hear Peter in the shower and thinks there’s about five minutes before he’ll be out. And another ten or so while he dries off and dresses.  “Alright, I’m all yours. What’s going on, alpha? You guys okay?”

“Yeah, everyone’s here. Well, everyone but you,” Scott says and in the background Stiles can hear whispers from his pack.

“Hi, guys, sorry I missed you,” Stiles calls out, because he’s sure he’s on speaker.

“Hey, Stiles,” Lydia replies. “You okay out there?”

“Of course,” he answers. “Peter’s in the shower, I’m putting together something to eat. We’ll probably go out a little later. But Scott made it sound like something’s going on, so spill.” There’s a few seconds of silence and Stiles can picture everyone sitting around their tiny living room, looking at each other, nudging and pointing to who should talk. “Lyds, I’m dying of suspense over here. Talk to me.”

She clears her throat and says, “Stiles, I found something pretty interesting. Important. Peter mentioned that he had a mate before, remember? We found that when we were researching the pack as well.”

“Yeah, of course. Her name was Patricia. It was arranged, they were together for a few years before the fire. What about it?” he answers. The shower’s off and he smiles, picturing Peter fussing with his hair in the bedroom.

“I’m surprised you didn’t find this yourself, actually. But because he had a mate before… Because he was bonded to someone else, it negates the bonding between the two of you.” She pauses for a minute and there’s no noise on the phone. No noise anywhere, except the birds in the trees and the buzzing in his head. “I mean, it can cancel the arrangement. The Hales – Deaton specifically should have known it would be voided. A wolf has one true mate Stiles, and if he bonded with his first wife, he should be incapable of bonding with you. It should never have been suggested.”

“Dude, we can get you out of this! I mean, I know you like him and that’s cool, but you don’t have to stay mated to him!” Scott calls out. “I got you into this, but I can get you out of it!”

Stiles sits on the porch stairs and asks, “What about…we did this for the pack, Scott. For all the ways it would help our pack, doesn’t that matter anymore?”

“That’s the thing,” Lydia replies. “We claim deception on their part; they should never have suggested this. So we keep the alliances we have, but you don’t have to stay mated to Peter. You don’t _have_ to, Stiles. Unless you want to.”

“Wow. This is not the conversation I expected on a Sunday afternoon,” he says, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

“It’s just something to think about, Stiles, you don’t have to say anything right now,” Allison says. He can picture her, sitting close to Scott, her eyes all big and brown and full of concern. She’s a good woman and she’ll be a good mate for his alpha, family not withstanding.

“Okay,” he answers. He hears Peter on the stairs; it’ll be a couple of minutes before he comes looking for him.

“Stiles, we know you like the guy and you two do have a lot in common,” Isaac says. He was so quiet when he first joined the pack, scared of his own shadow. Now he’s Scott’s dependable number two and Stiles trusts him as well. “Anyone can see – smell -- that you have chemistry. But from what we’ve read, he’s physically not capable of bonding to someone after he’s bonded to his first mate.”

“I don’t know, maybe? It doesn’t…” he puts the phone down and wraps his head in his hands.

“Stiles? Stiles?” he hears from the phone sitting next to him.

“Yeah, I’m here,” he replies, picking it up, holding it back to his head. “Listen, I gotta go, Peter’ll be here in a minute.”

“Okay. Just think about what we said. We’ll talk more when you’re back. Later tonight or tomorrow?” Lydia says.

“Um hm,” Stiles answers, getting up to go back in the house. Peter’s in the kitchen, he can hear him rooting through the fridge, probably trying to figure out what Stiles is planning to do with the pasta sitting in the sink.

“Sorry to drop this on you, bro, but we thought you’d be excited about it,” Scott says and Stiles can hear the worry in his voice. Best friend and good alpha, even if a little oblivious sometime.

“Sure. See you in the morning,” Stiles replies and hangs up before he says anything else.

Peter’s arms are immediately around him, pulling him tight to his chest. His hands drop to Stiles’ stomach, rubbing his belly. “Your pack?”

“Um hm,” he says, leaning his head back to rest on Peter’s shoulder. “Checking in.”

“Did you tell them?” Peter asks, fingers walking across Stiles’ flat stomach.

“No,” he answers, scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his hand, suddenly overwhelmed. “Thought I’d do it in person. Maybe wait until after the first trimester, isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?”

Peter shrugs and kisses his mate’s neck. “Dunno, never done this. But I think that’s what they do on television. Do you want me to be there?”

“No. I mean, maybe. I don’t know.” He shrugs against Peter’s chest, trying to take a breath.

Peter turns him around so they’re facing each other. “Your heart’s pounding – are you sure you’re okay?” Peter asks, nipping his neck again.

“Just nervous about telling everyone, I guess,” he says, pulling away. “I knew this was possible, but… I thought we could plan this more or… I don’t know. I didn’t think it would be this soon. I mean… did you?

“No, not at all. If I had, we could have used condoms or maybe some other magic, I guess.” Peter looks at Stiles’ back, scenting his confusion, fear and a tiny bit of awe.  “We could, if you’d like, talk to Deaton about it. See if there’s something he can…”

“No! Don’t even finish that,” Stiles says, pushing himself back into Peter’s arms. “This is weird and fast, it’s so fast. I knew it was possible, because you’re magic and I’m magic and we’re mates. And,” he stops again and looks at Peter, who has a hopeful smile, “and we’re in love and that can create a baby, even with two men. It’s just more than I expected right away. Freaking magic.”

“Okay. Tell me whatever you need, please be sure you do that. I want you to be happy and you know I’ll do anything for you. And our baby, which is something I’m going to have to get used to saying.” Peter scents Stiles’ throat and pulls away, looking at his mate. “Otherwise, you’re good? Things are good with the pack? No emergencies?”

“No, no, everything’s fine with them. I’m going to get dinner going.”

Peter can hear the lie, but doesn’t mention it as he follows Stiles into the kitchen. If it were something important, the boy would certainly tell him. After all, they’re mates.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott wants the pack to meet and talk. Stiles and Peter have a heart-to-heart regarding his first mating. And hey, another cliff hanger!

Peter and Stiles worked out the commute between Beacon Hills and Chico State a few weeks earlier. Stiles’ last class ends at two on Friday and Peter’s there to pick him up, in his pretentious but extremely comfortable Mercedes. Complete with a bottle of Pepsi and a bag of Cheetos. 

For some reason, Stiles has a class at nine o’clock on Monday morning. And instead of leaving on Sunday night, Peter pours him in the car at four a.m. and drives him back to Chico, in time for coffee and his morning class.  It’s not great, but they get extra time together and Peter gets to indulge all his protective urges.

 

“Hey, roomies, guess who has presents!” Stiles yells when he gets back to the house after his Monday classes.

“Better be you, I got no money,” Scott replies, looking up from his laptop. He’s at the kitchen table, surrounded by books, trying to get a jump on his homework. 

“Yes, it’s me.” Stiles reaches into his backpack and pulls out a package he tosses to Isaac. “The activity tracker you’ve been whining about.”

“Wow, cool, thanks!” Isaac says, popping a claw and slicing through the plastic shell. “Not sure why, but I’ll take it.”

Scott looks from Isaac to Stiles with his sad puppy eyes. “Anything else in there?”

“Couldn’t forget you, alpha. Here you go,” he says and hands Scott the video game he’s been wanting for the last month. “Kind of something for all of us, but it is the one you’ve been talking about.”

“Cool,” Scott says, looking at the back of the package and holding it up for Isaac to see.

“And he got a little present for himself as well,” Peter says, carrying in a box with a new printer. “Where do you want this, your room?”

“Hey, Peter,” Scott says. His smile is brittle and he raises an eyebrow at Stiles.

“Alpha McCall,” Peter answers, nodding as he flashes his eyes.

“You don’t need to call me that,” Scott tells him, wrinkling his nose.

Stiles spins on him and says, “Yes, he does. It’s proper protocol, and the kind of stuff we need to know. You know, one of the reasons for our packs aligning, remember? So we don’t say or do anything stupid and get our asses handed to us.”

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Peter says, smiling. “Werewolves do have a lot of rules, some that seem ridiculous, I’m sure. But yes, you should greet an alpha by title when you first see them, even if it’s only been a few days.”

“Helpful reminder, thanks, Peter,” Isaac says, glancing at Scott. Even Stiles can smell his nerves. “I don’t think we expected you today.”

Peter shrugs and looks over at Stiles who’s busy looking at the floor. “Monday afternoon, I’m usually here, I guess. Is that a problem?” he asks.

“No, not to me.” Stiles shrugs and looks at Scott. “We do have some things to talk about, our pack does. That’s what Scott called about before.”

“Yeah, we have something to discuss.” Scott looks over at Isaac who takes the hint and stands as well. “Lydia and Allison are meeting us for dinner, they’re already on their way. Stiles, we can drive you to the restaurant.”

Peter raises an eyebrow at his mate; anyone would be able to smell how unhappy and bitter his scent’s become and Peter does not like it. He doesn’t like it at all.  “Do you want me to wait for you here? I can set up your printer while you’re gone.”

Stiles shakes his head and says, “No, that’s okay, we may be a bit and… I know I’m not going to be in the mood to be social later. You should just head home and I’ll phone you tonight.”

“If you’re sure,” Peter says. Everyone in the room is tense, but there’s no violence in their attitudes. It’s all very confusing to him and his wolf rumbles in his chest. It’s harder to leave each time.

“Hey, why don’t you guys go and text me where to meet you and I’ll follow in a few. I want to take a shower and change clothes; I’m feeling a little stinky,” Stiles says and puts his nose in his armpit, shaking his head when he’s done sniffing. “Yeah, I’m too smelly even for me.”

Scott looks at him and his eyes flash briefly before he says, “That’ll work. See you in about an hour then?”

Stiles nods, and looks away from everyone in the room.

“Well, this is really uncomfortable,” Isaac mutters. He clears his throat and says, “We’ll see you later, Peter, maybe next weekend. I hope we do, I like you and I like you and Stiles together.”

“Thanks,” Peter answers, with an eyebrow raised. The comment is slightly out of left field and Isaac talking to him this much is as well. “I think we’re pretty good together, too.”

Scott just stares at Isaac and heads out of the house, letting the front door slam behind him.

“I’m not sure what that was about. Did you tell them about…” Peter asks when they hear the car drive away.

“No,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “I told you, not yet. But I will, maybe later today when we’re all together.”

Peter steps forward, wrapping his hand around Stiles’ waist. “Do you need me there?” he asks, leaning in to scent Stiles’ neck. “And for the record, I think you smell fine. Lovely, in fact.”

“Thanks.” Stiles moves into his mate’s arms, pushing his face into Peter’s neck, inhaling his scent. “Let me walk you out.”

 

There’s not much to pack -- Peter hasn’t even taken his overnight bag out of the car. “Are you sure everthing’s okay?” he asks, as they stand by the car.

“It’s fine,” Stiles says, shrugging.

“You know I can hear your heartbeat. So obviously things aren’t fine.” Peter steps back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

Stiles scrubs a hand through his hair and snorts quietly. “It’s… it’s pack stuff with Scott and stuff he wants to talk about, that’s all.”

“Tick, tick, tick,” Peter says, tapping on Stiles’ chest. “I’ll just say that I’m not used to you lying to me. And apparently you’re not used to lying, at least not to me, because you’re not very good at it.”

“That is what my dad says,” Stiles answers. He paces a few steps and then turns around coming back to Peter and taking his hand. “Are you happy? I mean other than now, when we’re kind of bickering, are you happy? Happy with me?”

“Yes. Absolutely, unequivocally yes. Is that somehow what this is about?”

“No, not really,” Stiles says. “It’s just kind of a side question.” He leans against Peter’s car and stares at him for a moment. “You had a mate before me, were you happy with her? You were together for a while.”

“Three years, yes.” Peter sighs and squeezes Stiles’ hand. “We were okay together; I was happy enough. Happy in the way you are when things are okay and then you look back when you really _are_ happy and wonder how you were able to convince yourself things were good.”

“So you weren’t happy? But you were together. You were bonded, right?”

Peter sighs and shrugs. “It was arranged. She was a little older than me – not our age difference, just a couple of years. We each had our own interests and it was fine. It was all fine. We had sex every week in the dark; she wasn’t comfortable with the physical part of a relationship and I didn’t much care at the time. I guess I didn’t have much to compare it to and I didn’t… I didn’t crave her the way I do you. If she hadn’t have died, I’m sure we would have stayed together. We discussed having a child because it was something everyone expected. The whole thing -- it was something both our packs wanted, again, much like our mating. But with a different outcome.”

“Wolves can’t bond with a second mate,” Stiles says, looking away, scent gone bitter.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Peter asks, gently turning Stiles’ face back towards him. “I’ve heard that, but I don’t know that it’s true. I didn’t die after Tricia died, and I didn’t go mad, and that’s something else that’s supposed to be a fact. But I know one thing; I _never_ felt about her the way I feel about you.”

Stiles smiles and rests his head on Peter’s shoulder, his scent and body relaxing. “I wasn’t worried, not really. Not…”

“Liar,” Peter says gently, smiling into Stiles’ hair. “You know I love you, and now we have proof. So, do you want me to stay? I can, you know that. Do I need to say that to your alpha? Is that what’s up his ass?”

Stiles pulls back, shaking his head. “No, it’s okay, Peter,” he says, and scrapes his hand through his hair and then grimaces. “I really do need a shower. And it’s just the pack needs to talk about some stuff, you know how that is. Pack politics and the girls are here and…” His phone beeps with a text notification and he glances at it before shoving it back in his pocket. “Like I said, go home and I’ll call you later. I know it’s a lot of driving and if you don’t feel like coming back this weekend…”

Peter snorts and rolls his eyes. “Spending time with you is never a hardship, Stiles. And if I have to spend time away from Talia to do so, it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

“You’re such a trooper,” Stiles chuckles.

“I was thinking about coming out on Thursday so I can clean your house, run some laundry. It’ll give us more time on the weekend.” Peter checks his watch and takes a step towards his car. “I should let you go before Scott texts you again.”

Stiles sighs and says, “Yeah. And you don’t have to clean up after us, I’ll tidy up, promise. I’m sure our frat boy lifestyle gets to be too much.”

“Not at all, happy to do it. But we’ll discuss it later, okay?”

“Okay. And you’re not mad?” Stiles asks, and Peter hears the change in his heartbeat and notes the slight change of his scent. He’s nervous.

“Of course not,” he answers. “I’ll let you go, and talk with you in a few hours.”

They kiss once more, and damn the neighbors if they’re scandalized (although they should be used to it by now). Stiles waits and watches Peter drive away, slowing down for students crossing the road and actually being patient while the light changes at the corner.

He turns to go back into the house but before he can get there, a hand grabs his arm and he’s pulled against a strong chest, clawed hand around his neck.

“You must be Stiles.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is kidnapped and has to listen to a villain monologue. 
> 
> And things get better.

When Stiles wakes up, his head and his neck both hurt. He clears his throat and tries swallowing, which isn’t a good idea.

A voice behind him says, “Oh, so you’re awake. Good, I’m glad I didn’t permanently damage you, little human. At least not yet.”

Stiles shifts in his chair, quickly discovering the ropes around his arms, legs and chest. If he were Allison, he’d be free in an hour, but he’s not Allison. And with his hands tied to the chair with duct tape, it does limit what he can do with his magic. And there’s something else, he’s not sure what yet, that seems to be keeping his magic tamped down as well.

He looks at the man who’s talking and his first thought is “werewolf – of course.” He’s fairly well dressed, at least better than Stiles is. About Peter’s age, blondish and wearing dark glasses even though they’re indoors. And that probably goes with the cane he’s carrying, because – is this guy blind? A blind werewolf?

“What do you want with me?” Stiles croaks out, wiggling in the chair to test the ropes. “I don’t know you. I’ve got no issues with you.”

“No, of course you don’t. Or you don’t think you do.” He pauses and walks in a circle around Stiles, who just keeps looking to the front because there’s no point in giving himself additional neck pain. “Do you know who I am, Stiles?”

“I just said I didn’t.” He shrugs and says, “You’re a werewolf. I guess you’re British or you’re one of those people who fakes an accent. Beyond that, I have no idea. And no idea why you kidnapped me, although I have to say my pack’s not going to be happy about this.”

He smirks and it’s not at all sexy like Peter. He just looks mean. “Your pack? Your scrawny little pack with your true alpha? Are you expecting them to come rushing in to save you? I hope so. In fact, I’m counting on it.”

 _Shit, this is another attempt to get to Scott_. “So you have a problem with my alpha? What, did he hold a door open for you or try to help you cross the street? He can be a little annoying like that. And what’s your name anyway? Since you know mine, and it’s nice to share.”

The wolf’s chest puffs up and he says, “My name is Deucalion. I come from a long, distinguished line of werewolves who originated in Europe in the 1800s.”

“Great. Are you going to tell me about every year or jump to the chase? Why am I here?” Stiles tries to see if he has any wiggle room in the tape around his wrists and ankles, but it’ll take a long time for the tape to loosen, even if he can make himself sweat.

“Patience, after all, you’re not going anywhere,” Deucalion says. He leans forward and pulls on something around Stiles’ neck, showing him a pendant hanging from a black cord. “Did you miss this, little emissary? Can you feel how it’s holding you back? I hope so, it took some investigation to find something that would let me keep you here. Now where was I?”

“I think you were going to tell me how wonderful you are. Or give me a villain monologue, you seem the type.”

Deucalion turns and smiles in Stiles’ direction and for a minute, Stiles is pretty sure he can actually see.

“I was the alpha of my pack. Our territory stretched across the eastern side of Washington, with over thirty betas. We were a well-respected, strong pack, Stiles. Affiliated with other strong packs, including Talia Hale’s.” He stops and takes a breath and Stiles sees his eyes flash under the dark glasses as his claws slide in and out of his fingertips. “Talia said we should work with the local hunters. ‘They’re not like the ones we knew before, Deucalion.’ she said. ‘They want the same things we do; they want to protect our territories.’ she said.” He pauses, his back turned to Stiles. “I don’t know if she was simply naïve or too idealistic or maybe completely stupid. I know I was stupid and I trusted her. Talia Hale, alpha of her pack, one of the most admired and feared packs in country and she said we should have alliances with hunters and so I agreed to meet with them. And do you know what happened, little boy?”

“I’m guessing nothing good,” Stiles answers. He pulls a little at the tape around his wrists, but there’s still no give at all.

“Nothing good at all. We met, my second and I. Talia and her second were there. And more Argents than we expected. They said the right things and said we could have a treaty that would guarantee peace and safety between our packs and them. And that night, they attacked both our packs while we slept. Gerard Argent saying I was stupid and blind if I didn’t realize they’d never stop hunting us because we’re monsters and then, Stiles, he and his family overpowered me with wolfsbane and then blinded me.” Deucalion faces Stiles, teeth long and sharp, and sneers, “And do you know what Talia Hale did about this attack?”

Stiles has been told he doesn’t know when to shut up and perhaps it’s true. “I’m going to say she was busy trying to pull together her pack after they were nearly burned to death. Wasn’t that the same time?”

Deucalion grabs him by the hair, jerking his head back, reminding Stiles that he’s been tied up by a crazy person. “You are a rude little boy and it will be a pleasure gutting you. No, Talia did nothing for me. She brought me to them and gave me up like a sacrificial lamb without a thought. After I was blinded my pack felt I was weak and couldn’t lead them; I had to kill three of them and the rest ran off to join other packs. I haven’t had a pack since they left.”

Stiles swallows, but otherwise he’s silent, waiting for Deucalion to continue.

“My pack was gone! Do you understand me? And Talia, who was responsible for this is now happily living her life, increasing her pack!” Deucalion stops, pulling his hand away, taking several of Stiles’ hairs with him. He paces in front of his captive, and Stiles watches as his claws drop over and over as he tries to regain control. At least he’s trying, which is certainly something good.

“And then I find you and your pack. With your little Argent bitch, and what will she be? You alpha’s mate?” he spits out, turning back to Stiles. “You’re lucky I intend to kill her before she kills all of you in your sleep. Burns you alive, the way they burned the Hales alive. She’s a hunter and she’s planning to kill you all, you should know that. But before she does, I’ll get to kill her!” Deucalion drops to a squat in front of Stiles, grabbing his chin in clawed hands. “I’ll kill her!” he yells in Stiles’ face. “But first, I’ll take! Her! Pretty eyes!”

Stiles jerks his face away, rubbing his face on his shoulders, feeling the scratches in his neck that Peter will certainly not be happy about. “Dude! Geez, say it, don’t spray it!”

“You and your mouth, Stiles,” Deucalion says, shaking his head as he stands and moves back. “I do look forward to filleting you. Originally I thought it was something I _had_ to do, and wouldn’t enjoy. But now, based on our brief time together, I admit, I’m looking forward to it.”

Stiles shrugs as much as his bindings allow. “Most people feel that way about me. It takes a while, but believe me, I’ll grow on you.”

Deucalion smiles and it’s incredibly creepy. “That might be the truth, but unfortunately we don’t have time to find out.  When your pack comes in to rescue you, they’ll find only your bloody corpse. And while they’re distracted with their grief and regret, I’ll be able to kill your little huntress.”

“They’re not that stupid, you know. And my alpha is a true alpha, who will certainly be able to kick your ass. So don’t be so cocky, Duke, this isn’t over yet,” Stiles tells him. He feels the bonds from his pack, knowing they know he’s in trouble. And hopefully they know to take care while rescuing him. Scott might want to come barreling in, but Isaac should restrain him. Hopefully.

“I’m not worried about your true alpha. When he sees you and sees what I intend for his bride-to-be… well, that should give me enough time to make sure no one escapes. Including your mate, should he arrive,” Deucalion replies, and he actually rubs his hands together like some cartoon villain.

“My mate? My mate,” Stiles says, shaking his head sadly. “You know he’s a little crazy himself, right? And I mean that in the best way. And when he finds out that I’m gone and you’re responsible…” Stiles sighs and shakes his head again, trying to look sympathetic, but mostly looking gleeful. “He’s normally _really_ enthusiastic about hurting things and I’m okay with that, gotta say it kinda gives me a chub. But with me being in danger, there’s a really good chance he’s going to come in and pull your arm off and beat your head in with it. Just saying.”

“Your mate,” Deucalion smirks. “Are you familiar with Saint Bartholomew? He was flayed alive, Stiles, can you imagine? Can you imagine how your mate will react when he comes here, thinking he can rescue you, and finds your body?” The wolf leans forward, tilting Stiles’ head back with a claw under his chin, grinning with his mouth full of sharp teeth. “He’ll find you dead, boy, lying in a pool of your own blood, skinned and split like a chicken ready for roasting.”

He can’t help himself. He feels his heart beat jump and for a flash thinks _I’m glad he can’t hear the baby’s heart beat yet – Peter says he can’t hear it. God, I hope this freak can’t._

Deucalion shifts into his beta form and stands back, studying Stiles. “I think finding you, his second dead mate, will make your Peter lose his mind – what little he still has of it. And when he finds this loss is due to Talia’s ignorance and vanity, well… He may be only a beta, but I suppose there’s a chance he can kill her. And if he doesn’t and she’s forced to kill him…” Deucalion shrugs, looking quite pleased with himself. “Either way, this will be the end of the Hale pack and the end of that clan of hunters.”

“That sounds like it might have been a good plan, if you got a chance to actually carry it out. But now, my pack is here to rescue me and you, my friend, are way outnumbered,” Stiles says, grinning for real for the first time in what feels like a long time.

Deucalion chuckles and says, “You think I wouldn’t smell their stench, their panic if they were here? Am I supposed to turn to fight?”

“No, idiot, you’re supposed to die,” Allison says, as she releases her first arrow that hits him in the shoulder.

Deucalion roars, shifting into his full alpha form as Scott does the same, charging forward.

Peter pushes past Isaac to drop to Stiles’ side, checking him quickly as he uses claws to free him. He reaches down Stiles’ shirt and pulls off the pendant, dropping it on the floor. “You’re okay,” he states, reassuring them both, pushing his nose in Stiles’ throat and inhaling loudly. He rubs a finger on the scratches on his throat, growling quietly. “Scared, but mostly unharmed.”

The both look up when they hear Isaac’s growl as he’s thrown into the wall next to them. Peter’s eyes flash and he shifts into his wolf form, clothes shredding as he leaps forward onto Deucalion’s back, his fangs around the back of the alpha’s neck. Scott pushes them both off him, and pulls Deucalion to the ground, claws slashing his chest as the older wolf roars and tries to shake Peter off his back.

For all his efforts, all he gets is Peter on his chest, jaw clenched around his throat, growling with his eyes flashing.

“No, Peter!” Stiles yells, throwing himself on Peter, wrapping his arms around the snarling wolf’s neck. “Don’t. Don’t kill him. I know you want to, but he didn’t really hurt us, not really. And if you kill him, we’ll have to leave; Talia won’t be able to let you stay. We’ll have to leave and we don’t want that – not now, now is when we need our families around us.”

Peter growls, but slowly releases Deucalion’s throat, letting the older werewolf push him off. He tries to stand, roaring and reaching for Stiles when there’s the whoosh of another arrow.

“What part of die didn’t you understand?” Allison asks. It’s clearly a rhetorical question as her arrow is sticking out of his empty eye socket as he falls to the floor, hands reaching towards the quivering arrow. His eyes flash one more time before the color fades and he’s finally quiet.  

Everyone slumps to the floor, chests heaving as they try to get their breath back. Stiles pulls Peter towards him, dropping his face into the wolf’s blood splattered ruff. “I’m always glad to see you guys, but this time I’m really _really_ glad to see you. Especially you, Lassie,” he says, kissing the wolf on his wet, black nose.

Peter shifts and ends up naked, arms wrapped around his mate. “I really liked that shirt,” he says, glancing over his shoulder to the shreds of clothing on the floor.

“It’ll just save you some time when we get everyone back home,” Isaac says, pushing himself upright. “Come on, guys, let’s go home.”

Scott takes the hand Isaac offers and then helps Allison to her feet. “Stiles, you feeling okay enough to do the honors?”

Stiles nods, using Peter’s support to stand. He shuts his eyes and mutters a few words, then points to Deucalion who implodes into a pile of ash. Taking Peter’s hand, he says, “Yeah, I’m tired, let’s get our family home.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds out about the baby. And there's a happy ending, cause I'm all about the happy ending!

It’s soothing to get home and find the pack’s all gathered there, waiting and worrying. Lydia, Kira and even Liam all grab Stiles for hugs the minute they walk in the door. They found a pair of sweatpants for Peter in the trunk of the car so he’s dressed enough to get mobbed as well -- although there’s a chance he would have been without them -- it’s that kind of relief and celebration.

“I ordered pizza!” Liam calls, because although they have it often, it’s always welcome. And it was sweet that he thought to have food ready since fighting and worry and death takes a lot out of a guy.

“Thanks, lil’ bro,” Stiles says, giving him a hug and letting Liam rub his scent all of his face and neck. He needs this as much as they do, even though he knows Peter will try his best to replace it with his own scent later. “I think I’m going to go take a fast shower, and have a little mental breakdown before the pizza gets here.” He grabs Peter’s hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. “Come on, you still smell like dog.”

 

After eating, everyone sprawls in the living room, on the couches or the floor. Because of his near-death experience, Peter and Stiles get a corner of the couch for themselves. Stiles lies against Peter’s chest, using him like his warm, cozy chair. Peter’s arms are around him, hand resting on his mate’s stomach. They’re not usually shy about touching, none of the wolves are, but tonight Peter can’t keep his hands off his mate. Checking and rechecking the scratches on his neck, draining pain whenever Stiles even wiggles. And always coming back to rest his hand on Stiles’ belly, on their tiny baby magically growing within.

Stiles doesn’t care, not exactly, but he’s aware of Lydia studying them. No one’s mentioned the question of breaking their mating or asking about it, and that’s okay. Stiles doesn’t want to do it, and if his alpha says he has to – well, he’s not sure what he’ll do. He can talk his friend, Scott, into doing almost anything. Scott, the Alpha (with a capital A) tends to be a little harder to deal with. Even if Stiles is the one who’s provided most of the information he needs to lead their merry little pack.

“So you all know, I’m not 100% sure of how this banshee thing works, right?” Lydia says, picking up a glass of a very nice zinfandel that Peter supplied. With the caveat as long as no one is driving and you’re at home, etc. etc.

“Right,” Allison answers, squeezing Scott’s hand. “We’re all figuring stuff out.”

Kira nods, and touches the base of the lamp next to her, grinning when it gets brighter for a second before it goes back to the usual. “I did that on purpose,” she says proudly.

“Good job,” Lydia replies to her, lifting her glass in a toast to her packmate. “Today, I didn’t feel death. Which is good, because as you’ve witnessed, it’s not my favorite feeling.”

“No, certainly not,” Scott says, reaching over to pat her arm. Lydia’s felt death a few times, thankfully not from their pack. But even if it’s creatures who’ve attacked them, the pain is still very real.

“No, it’s not,” she says again, nodding and looking into her glass. She offers the bottle to Stiles, one of the only other humans around who might appreciate the wine for more than the taste.

“No, thanks,” he says, shaking his head as Peter slowly drags his hand from Stiles’ chest to his belly and back. “I think I’m a little drunk from all Peter’s pain drain. Which is no longer necessary, by the way.”

Peter just snickers and rubs his face into Stiles’ hair, messy and still damp from his shower.

“What I’m sensing is different. It’s hard to explain, but…” she looks at the pair across the room from her, tilting her head and looking at them.

“What do your banshee senses tell you?” Peter asks, reaching around Stiles for his glass of wine on the table next to them.

“I sense life. I don’t know how exactly, but I sense a new life.”

Everyone turns and looks at her and finally Isaac says, “Meaning what? Like something else in the territory? Should we worry?”

She shakes her head, still looking at Peter and Stiles. “No. It feels like… I don’t know, tell me, Stiles, what am I feeling? What happened?”

Stiles glances over his shoulder at Peter, who apparently can’t stop his shit eating grin. He sighs and says, “We weren’t planning to say anything for a while, but apparently this guy knocked me up. You know, cause magic.”

“You’re saying you’re pregnant?” Liam asks, face wrinkled up like he’s smelled something bad. “How? How does that happen?”

Scott sits up and his eyes flash red, making the wolves in the room duck their heads, even though he didn’t mean anything by it. “Stiles? Seriously, that can happen? What about what we talked about?”

Peter feels Stiles tense and he responds by flashing his eyes at Scott. Stiles pats his arm and says, “Scott… Scott, I don’t think that’s right. I mean, maybe what you read is, but obviously… obviously Peter’s my mate.”

“Was that in doubt, my love?” Peter asks, taking Stiles by the shoulders and turning him so he’s kneeling between Peter’s legs. “You were asking about that before, and about Tricia. Were you doubting we’re meant to be mates?”

Stiles shrugs, looking down and says, “I don’t know. Maybe? A wolf isn’t supposed to be able to have a second mate! Mating is for life, I’ve read that in multiple books. If you were mated before then I can’t really be your mate! But I feel it, Peter, I feel the bond and you felt it through me, right? That’s why you were able to find me. And we’re having a baby and that can only be…”

“For a male to get pregnant, he has to be magic, which you are. And be with a born supernatural creature, another magical creature, and one who is his true mate. And yes, I felt you through our bond, I knew you needed me. So I think we have all of it covered.” Peter tips up Stiles’ chin, careful to avoid the scratches on his neck. He can’t help but growl quietly when he sees the bruises Deucalion left there earlier.

“Don’t growl, Cujo, I’m fine.” Stiles rests his head against Peter’s, shutting his eyes and trying to calm himself as Peter strokes his side.

“I gave you one dog joke earlier, but I think you need to stop,” Peter whispers to him. It doesn’t keep the other wolves from hearing him, but everyone stays quiet, giving them a little bit of privacy in the crowded room.  “So what do I need to do to prove to you and your pack that I’m your mate? That you’re mine and I’m yours?”

“You would think having a child together might help,” Stiles whispers back. “And you and Patricia really weren’t mates? It didn’t take or something?”

Peter answers, talking a little louder to the entire group. “It was an arranged mating and we were friends and got along, but… It would be like you mated with Lydia. I’m sure you could make it work, care for each other, even love each other, but not be _in_ love. Not be the everything for each other.”

“That makes sense, I think.” Isaac looks around the room and smirks. “Probably more like if Liam and Lydia were forced to mate. Because Stiles has a crush on Lydia.”

Stiles grabs a pillow and throws it across the room. “Shut up, Isaac! Lydia is a goddess and I’d do anything for her. Which doesn’t mean we’d be good married.”

“And don’t drag me into this!” Liam yells back, looking over at Lydia to be sure she’s not angry with him. “All I know is Stiles and Peter are mates and Stiles is pregnant and…” He stops and looks around the room. “Shouldn’t we be happy for them? Stiles was told he _had_ to marry Peter and they ended up falling in love and there’s going to be a new baby in the pack. I don’t understand it, and I’m really glad it’s not me, but it’s pretty cool, isn’t it? We should be happy, right? Right?”

Stiles turns around and says, “Right, Scott? Pretty cool and we should be happy? Growing pack, everyone’s alive, new little puppy? Forget trying to break us up?”

“Yeah, if you love him and I guess if you’re pregnant. I was just trying to find a way for you to not to stuck if you didn’t want to be, but… you’re not stuck, you’re happy.” Scott shakes his head and smiles at his best friend. “Man, I thought being bit by a werewolf was weird. Now you’re having puppies. More than one?”

“Cub if you must, although I’m boring and prefer baby. And probably one, it’s a baby, not a litter,” Peter says, kissing Stiles’ shoulder. “Draco Stilinski Hale, what do you think?”

Allison laughs and says, “Still love him, Stiles?”

“Yeah, I do. He’s at least as horrible as I am and I love him. And I’ve got about eight months to change his mind about the name,” Stiles answers, turning to kiss his mate.

 

Two Years Later

Talia sweeps into the room reserved for the wedding participants, looking for Peter. The room’s already crowded with members from both packs and she taps Erica’s shoulder trying to get someone to pay attention to her. “Erica, have you seen Peter? Is he even in here?”

Of course Erica is one of the bridesmaids, and she’s been flitting between rooms for the last hour. “Umm, my best guess is he’s by a mirror,” she answers, shrugging. “Can I get you a glass of champagne, Talia?”

“No, thank you, dear. You look lovely,” Talia answers, already walking away. She sees Peter standing in a corner, talking with Derek and swoops in.  

“Tali, you look stressed. Have you had any champagne? Stiles did a little something to it and I have to say, it’s quite nice,” Peter says, grinning and holding up his glass.

Derek raises an eyebrow and picks up a glass, handing it to his mother. “It has a little kick,” he says, nodding happily. “I’m in charge of making sure Peter doesn’t get too relaxed.”

“I’m fine,” Peter says, waving away their concerns, with a hand holding a half-empty flute. “We tested a few batches.”

“Derek, could I have a minute to talk with your uncle?” Talia already has a hand on Derek’s arm, pushing him away and into the small crowd in the room.

“Subtle, Talia.” Peter grins and turns to the mirror, smoothing out his trousers and straightening up his tie once more. “Is there something you need?”

She looks around the empty room and back at her brother’s reflection in the mirror. He does look handsome and happy, dressed in a white suit and tie. “I just need to ask you about this ceremony. I’m confused about my role.” She pulls out a sheet of paper, the program for the wedding and hands it to Peter, pointing to a printed name. “This person, Dana Walton, is shown as officiating. So what is she doing and what am I doing?”

Peter tries to keep a straight face as he looks at the program with their names printed on the front. “Well, her role is officiating. She’s doing the ceremony, saying the vows, and all that. She’s a minister at the church Stiles’ father belongs to, so Stiles belongs to it too, sort of. At any rate, she agreed to perform the ceremony.”

“Hmm. So what am I doing? You’re my pack, don’t I do something?”

“Yes, you do. You sit in the church pew and watch the wedding with everyone else. And later, at the reception, after Dana leaves, you can say something alpha-like and official. Will that work?” Peter asks. He watches emotions flash across her face. Confusion. Annoyance. Reluctant acceptance. All colored by alpha pride.

“It’s strange, you know. These human ceremonies. What do you get out of it, Peter?” she asks.

He shrugs, turning back to the mirror, checking his hair again, smoothing a hand over his cheek. He wanted to shave, but Stiles said he needed to have the goatee and a bit of scruff or no one would recognize him. “It makes Andrew happy, which makes Stiles happy, which makes me happy. And I suppose it makes the Federal government happy and the State, too, I suppose. Or at least it makes things easier since we do need to navigate this crazy human world.”

“I guess so. David worked on all that stuff. He’s much better with the human world than I am,” she says. She finally sips her drink, pacing around the room, looking at the pictures on the walls, and picking up items left on the side tables. “You know, Andrew’s monopolizing Rose. He’s barely let anyone else hold her today.”

Peter smiles and shuts his eyes, searching for the link to his daughter and finding her. She’s close to Stiles and Andrew; they’re probably in the next room. He feels a little nudge back – an acknowledgement from Stiles that still makes his heart skip a beat. “She’s fine and happy. Next door if you want to say hello, but remember – grandfather beats aunt, especially since she’s the first grandchild.”

“I’ll go check on them, be sure Stiles is ready,” Talia says, and then she’s out the door, much to Peter’s relief.

After a minute, he hears the door open and turning, sees Erica shepherding Rose into the room. “There’s your Papa!” Erica coos, hand on the back of his daughter’s head.

Rose does her stumble-run towards him and he quickly scoops her up, enjoying the quick kisses he can get before she pushes at him muttering, “Down! Down!” Ever since she started to walk, she’s wanted independence; he’s both proud and terrified.

“I thought she was with Andrew,” Peter says, releasing his prisoner and watching as she bounces off the furniture, touching and pulling at everything within reach.

“She was, but Stiles said Talia was coming, so I swiped her.” Erica picks up Talia’s discarded glass and quickly downs it. “We’re playing keep-away from Talia.”

“Very mature,” Peter smiles and tells her. “And not necessarily smart, she is your alpha.”

Erica shrugs and says, “I’ll blame Mason and Liam, they’re just kids and not in our pack anyway. And hey, she’s your sister and you try to avoid her.”

“I’ve known her longer than you have.”

“Papa!” Rose yells, tugging on Peter’s jacket. “Party?”

“Yes, baby, we’re having a party in a little bit,” he says, picking her up and kissing her. “Just as soon as your Daddy and I get married.”

That’s apparently the cue for Stiles to enter, giving Erica a pat on the head as she leaves. He takes his daughter from Peter and kisses her forehead before stepping into his mate’s arms.  “Come on, Wolfie. This ceremony is going to be boring compared to the last one, but we get another honeymoon out of it.”

“If you’re sure you don’t want to get out of it,” Peter replies, carefully nipping his mate’s neck – it wouldn’t be appropriate to leave marks, no matter how much he wants to.

Stiles tilts his head to give Peter more room and says, “Get out of it? Hell no, best decision my pack ever made.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and left a kudo or a comment. I really appreciate your support! 
> 
> If you're in the mood, come say hello on Tumblr, where I'm Rebakitt3n.

**Author's Note:**

> This time I wrote the whole thing and now I just need to edit and post chapters! So hopefully will stick to posting weekly. Let me know what you think.


End file.
